The Adventures of Ethan Souza
by darker.x.than.x.black
Summary: Its years after the Reckoning, and Chloe and Derek have finally gotten married. They decide to have a child. Being the son of a necromancer and a werewolf can provide being hard. But he makes it sound like so much fun as a child!...For now, anyways.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings**: Language. None other. . (End note)_

_**Inspiration**: I finished reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, which I thought was super adorable! And I decided I liked that "format." And well, I was meaning to start a multi-chapter story on The Darkest Powers, but I didn't have any ideas. Everyone's doing their own "Post- Reckoning" and I wanted to do something different, something different. And which, if you see my "List Of Planning Stories" on my profile, you'd know I don't really do cliché._

_**Things to Know: Lets pretend in 2010, they destroyed the Edison's Group's headquarters in the Reckoning. **Zodiac signs play a big part in my story. And so, if anyone of you know the Aquarius sign, and I'm going the opposite direction with his personality, please tell me. And everything will be in third person._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Darkest Powers, Kelley Does!_

_

* * *

_

February 19, 2019

"Here you go, Mrs. Souza" A nurse with a light accent sounds through the room.

"Thank you." A deep voice vibrates in the dark.

"Look Derek, his hold on my finger is so tight! Guess he got your strength, huh?" A sweet, melodic voice sounds through the boys ears before a chuckle is heard.

"So have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" The voice from earlier asked politely, for once in her life actually interested. Not that being a shaman that specializes in half-breeds is ever uneventful, it's just that this specific couple are so...different. And she has a mild feeling she's going to be seeing a lot of them soon enough.

"Hmm.." The soft voice hums and even though the baby in questions wants to sleep to that lullaby like melody, he opens his eyes.

The sudden bright light blinds the boy for a few minutes, blinking as he tries to adjust to it. Once he does, the first person he sees is a beautiful face above him, sapphire blue eyes wide as the woman gasps at him. The woman smiles at him sweetly, and though the boy is much too young to know anything, he believes this is an angel. He reaches out a cubby hand to touch the unique angel, seeing how soft her skin is. He cocks his head, wondering why an angel is holding him.

Then he feels a large hand cup his left cheek and he looks to his left to stare right into two deep green eyes. The boy's eyes widen in astonishment. He has never seen such green orbs, it was a phenomenal to him, and in curiosity he stretches his hand to touch these two forest green balls. But the hand catches his hand as the women let's out an angelic giggle.

"Whoa, sorry kiddo, that might hurt." The man smiles.

"Wow, I have never seen that combination of eye color in a baby before." The boy in question hears another voice say in disbelief. But because that meant nothing to him, he ignores it.

"A name..." The angel wonders as she taps a finger on her chin. "Darren? Drake? Dain? Daniel?" The baby looks at the women who is looking at the man.

"What's with you and D's?" He asks jokingly.

"What? He has your eyes."

"He has _both _our eyes."

The angel pouts and sighs. "You have any names?" She asks.

The man ponders, then looks at the baby. He ruffles the boys light, thin hair. "How about...Ethan?"

"Ethan, pick up your room. Ethan, let go. Ethan, it's past your bedtime. Ethan, stop eating so much." The woman tests out the names in different scenarios absentmindedly before looking up and smiling.

"Stop eating?" The man inquires while raising his eyebrow in a way that makes the boy envious.

"Well, he _is _your son." The woman points out.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckles before kisses her on the forehead as the woman sighs slightly.

"Ethan. Ethan Christopher Souza it is then." They say, remembering the promise they made to Kit before they both smile and look down at their beautiful son.

The boy looks from the man to the women holding him tightly. He's only one day old, and yet, he already has learned two things: He loves these two people staring adoringly at him.

And he's going to ask the man how to do the raisey-brow thing.

* * *

July 23, 2019 is the day Ethan Souza mastered the weird rising-brow thing. But he hadn't learned it from the man, but from a funny man with small eyes and spiky blonde hair. Ethan thinks his name is Simon, but he might be mistaken.

"Well damn, you're gonna be a heart breaker some day, eh?" The man muses as he lifts Ethan from his lap to face him, Ethan's feet planted on Simon's legs. His fingers are under his armpits, steadying him up.

Suddenly, he sighs. "You know, Derek will kill me if I ever told him, but when we were younger, I had always wanted him to marry a blond or an Asian. That way, though me and Derek might look nothing alike, at least you and I might share some traits. Good thing you got your moms hair, huh? Well, at least girls won't be questioning your sex preference because of your hair. You lucky son of-"

"Don't cuss in front of him!" Ethan finds himself up in the air as Simon's fingers are replaced by more feminine ones. He is shifted so he can see a black haired woman. She smiles at him as she picks him higher up in the air, inspecting him with better light.

"My, my, cameras do tend to dim details on color, don't they?" She mutters and Ethan touches her hair, seeing how it is also in spikes like the other guy, just black and longer. He never met this women, yet he doesn't actually mind she's holding him, like he does with other strangers. In fact, he highly dislikes it when he and mom go into stores and suddenly, every random woman there is trying to get their hands on him. They even have the nerve to pry him from mommy's arms! All the while oohing and awing at his eye colors: brilliant bright sapphire on the left and vibrant green on the right.

He especially doesn't like it when they try carrying him, he only let's dad and mom and anyone who smells like them carry him.

Anyways, this woman presses him against her, then sits next to the Simon man on the couch. Again, Ethan is lifted up by his armpits to face the woman.

"Hey Ethan. It's me. Your aunty Tori. Don't worry, Simon doesn't have to be your only babysitter any more. What a relief, eh?" Ethan looks to his left to see the man lifting his eyebrow, curling it perfectly. Now he remembers what he wanted to learn!

He bounces up and down, smiling at the man.

"Tori, Ethan _loves _me, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. I just walked in to catch you about to use profanity in front of him!" Again, he curls a brow, and Ethan bounces some more, reaching out a hand to him, trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Yes, because you _never _cuss." He says accusingly. Then he notices the boy jumping and looking at him with such a wide smile and large eyes, he laughs. "And see! He's reaching out to me, because he likes me!"

Simon comes closer and opens his arms, and Ethan jumps enthusiastically on him, Simon laughing. Ethan stands on Simon's legs and immediately touches his brow. This causes Simon to raise it, slightly confused, which causes Ethan to smile wider. Ethan outlines the eye brow while it's still curved, then touches his own, willing it to curve just like Simon's. When he can't, he frowns.

"Uh-oh. What's wrong Ethan?" Simon asks when he sees Ethan sad, raising an eyebrow. And as soon as he does, the little boy claps, then touches the brow again. He traces it, then tries to replicate it on his own.

Again, he fails. He reaches to touch it again, to see it not curved anymore. So he does the logical thing and slaps the eye.

"Ow!" Simon protests and he rubs his eye. "What was that for?" he asks the baby. Oh, how Ethan wished to ask the man to teach him his masterful ways, but he didn't know how. So he just bounced on the ball of his feet, fingering Simon's eyebrow again. Then, he was lifted up in the air once more by the same woman.

"Okay, it's time for Tori-Ethan bonding time!" She shifts the boy so he's hugging her and she starts walking away. While Tori was facing the other direction, Ethan can see Simon stand up and place a hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"Hey! Me and Leah's wedding is in two days, in which we'll be very busy, then we'll be gone for our honeymoon! We won't see Ethan for who know when. That's not fair, I need some valuable time with him before I leave!" Tori doesn't bother turning around, just her head to look at Simon.

"Do I look like I care?"

As she walks again, Ethan can hear Simon muttering lowly "Why the fuck did Chloe want me to invite you to my wedding again?" before yelling, "Tori! You can't just-" He stops mid sentence, mouth still open and hand still up in the air, forefinger pointing accusingly at Tori. It looks as if he's frozen there, expression unchanging. But that's impossible, right?

Ethan cocks his head to the side, wondering how Simon can keep still for such a ling time.

_How is he doing that? _Ethan asks himself while scrunching his face, deep in thought. That's when he feels a weird stretch on his forehead, his side muscles moving, stretching. Slowly, he lifts a finger to his eyebrows...

To feel them curved just like Simon!

Yes! He has finally learned how!

Tori walks away, and Ethan looks back at the unchanging Simon, thanking him for his lessons.

* * *

November 12, 2019 is the day Ethan Souza learned the art of crying.

He found that if he cried lots, then he gets many gifts and gets to spend a longer time with daddy.

This whole week daddy has been working a lot because of his new job, and Ethan misses him.

Mommy was also working, but her work is mostly at home and sometimes

(like today) she had to go to a conference. But it was seldom and Ethan soon found he spent more time with mom then with dad. But the hours alternating between mom and dad were supposed to be _equal_, so Ethan figures it was about time he and daddy spent some more time together. True, Ethan isn't quite sure _why _he really strongly believes his parent are _his _and only his, not their boss's, but he figures it's just a baby's need.

So as Leah, a woman that now is always with the cool Simon guy, tried to calm down his obnoxious crying, Ethan cried out one word from the few that he had recently learned how to pronounce. "Daddy! Daddy!" Leah finally sighs and yells out "Simon! Call Derek please!" To the mention of his father's second name, Ethan is about to stop crying in excitement, but he catches himself in the last second.

Simon steps out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Leah is pacing around, bouncing Ethan up and down.

Which to Ethan makes no sense. How is making someone dizzy by bouncing them going to make them stop crying?

Simon takes Ethan and holds him. "Leah, you know Derek is working." by the sound of disapproval, Ethan figures Simon is trying to talk Leah out of her brilliant idea, so he kicks the crying up a notch.

"Yes. And you know he can finish constructing a whole building in five days, so what's the big deal if he misses three hours?" Leah pouts at Simon, and Ethan is encouraging her to continue. "Besides, I want to show you something back home" She uses a voice Ethan has never heard before, but as he sees Simon eager to follow, Ethan classifies it as a cool tactic to persuade someone.

"And that something sure beats a crying baby?" Simon asks and Leah nods. Simon smirks before lifting Ethan up to the light."Sorry, but I'm going to have some fun tonight!" Simon grins at the innocent little boy, smirking at how easy it was to get Leah to speak of sex by using a baby. It was his plan after, since Leah hates it when babies cry (though that doesn't mean she dislikes babies)

For a millisecond, Ethan stops crying to look at Simon and smirk back at him.

~~~~~~s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Simon, I don't know what you're talking about! As soon as you guys left, Ethan stopped crying!" Ethan waits patiently as he views his daddy's back, talking into his phone. His dad sighs. "Yeah, Chloe thinks it's because his teeth are growing in." A pause. "Naw, I'll just stay with him- okay, sure, hang up on me."

He turns around to see his son on the couch, playing with the remote control. Derek goes to him and crouches down in front of Ethan, so they are at eye level. He ruffles his hair and Ethan smiles up at him, clapping his hands.

"So what's the matter here, Ethan? Does your teeth hurt?" Derek asks him. Ethan thinks for a moment, trying to remember when he heard those words with pictures. Once he understands the question, he nods.

Then he uses his dads head as support and lifts himself up, and grabs the dinosaur besides him and shows it to his daddy. "You wanna play?" Derek asks, raising an eye-brow, confused. When he entered the house, Ethan was crying like crazy, and Simon and Leah bolted, eager to get somewhere. Now here is Ethan, not making a sound and wanting to play with him.

Ethan begins to grow impatient and he bounces, "Up! Up!" He waves his arms frantically for his dad, and he does, and Ethan points to the playroom, so they can play. As Derek walks, realization finally dawns on him.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Uh-oh. Maybe Ethan should have cried just a bit more?

* * *

March 30, 2020 is the day Ethan Souza broke out of prison.

So Ethan thought prison, where all the bad guys go, was supposed to be much scary looking, dirty and smelly, like in pictures. But with this room filled with blinding lights, the smell of dippers and the piercing sound of crying, Ethan believed this could also be considered prison as well.

But that was two hours ago, and everyone was supposed to be napping.

Except, Ethan was wide awake. He had so much energy in him, he couldn't fathom why all these other babies can be sleeping when there

is so much else beyond this room!

Oh, if only his mommy and daddy didn't drop him off here and leave.

His stomach growled. Oh-uh. Looks like someone is hungry! Ethan remembers his mother telling the nurses that he eats a lot, because he has an exceptionally high metal-metabolism. Yes. That was the word. Also, his dad told them if Ethan gets hungry, to just give him food.

Ethan stood up in this tiny crib. Since no one was here, maybe he should go out and ask?

Ethan tested the railings of this crib. They were high, but how different can it be from monkey bars? He climbed up, and turned around to climb back down. His foot contacted with the bottom metal and from there, he jumped. It was just two feet, and it didn't hurt a bit.

Crawling, he went to the door. That's when he realized he couldn't reach the door knob. Getting up and walking wobbly to a high chair used for eating, he pushed it to the side of the door. Ethan estimated the height, and decided to bring along a large block just in case. While holding that block, he climbed the open high chair, and set the block o the seat. Then he climbed on that block, and stood up. Once he was steady, he reached for the door knob and slowly opened it. He peaked out to make sure no one was looking, then quickly climbed down and out the door. Since he couldn't close the door, he just left it a bit open.

Ethan, eager to see the place, turned around and chose to veer left. As Ethan walked wobbly around, he realized this place was big! And there were so many doors, each holding a mystery something that intrigued him. There were also a lot of kids around here, with their mommies saying bye-bye. He knew they were moms because they weren't wearing that pink uniform.

"Honey! Where are you going?" He turns around to see a young "nurse" running to him. She crouches in front of him and grabs his shoulder. "Where's your mommy?"

Ethan, thinking fast, points out a random girl with the same color of hair as him. She wasn't far, and her back was facing them. "sowwy. I'll go to mummy." And he runs off. After a second, he chances a peak over his shoulder to see the "nurse" gone. So he stops running, but still looks at the woman. She's pretty, but not as pretty as mom.

She's looking intently at something in front of her, so Ethan turns his attention to it.

There, right in front of him, is that magical machine that gets you whatever kind of snack you ask for. His stomach growls just thinking of it. He looks down at his stomach and grabs it, cheeks flushing.

"Hungry, huh? You want?" Ethan looks to see the woman taking out a bag of chips from the small hole at the bottom, and hands it over to him. He hesitates, but since he actually saw the bag fall from inside the machine, he figures he's safe and takes it. Plus, it's still closed.

He looks up at the young woman and smiles, making his eyes big and wide.

"Thank you!" The woman gasps at him, but he runs off, skipping along the halls. He has his snack, and after eating, he usually gets sleepy, so Ethan figures he should head back to his room.

"-lose a baby!" He rounds the corner to see his daddy looking annoyed at a "nurse" and his mommy looking guilty

"Mommy! Daddy!" He skips to them, and jumps into his moms open arms, where she kneeled to pick him up.

"Ethan! Where on earth where you? We were so worried" his mom asks him, and Ethan turns sad.

"Sowwy! But I was hungry!" It's quiet, before his dad gives a chuckle and pats his head. Ethan smiles.

"Derek! Don't encourage him!"

"What? There's no stopping my son when he's hungry!" Ethan laughs and his mother still looks annoyed. So Derek lowers his lips to her ears and whispers "I already knew where he was. His scent is strong. So I just had to act annoyed at the day-care worker. Besides, you can't blame a young werewolf for being hungry!" He chuckles again, and Chloe laughs. Ethan joins, though he has no idea what his dad just called him. Maybe he would ask him someday?

* * *

_So, did you like? If you do, then review. Besides, if I decide to be mean, I can just leave this as a one-shot ;)_

_Okay, this probably won't be all that long of a story. Maybe ten chapters? (so far, I have four.)_

_But, it won't hurt to have some new ideas? If you have any where Ethan is between the ages of 1-4, then please tell me. I would take some suggestions!_

_Again, review and I'll post faster!_

_**Warning! **I know, its like 2020 already. Just don't expect any new and cool ways of the future in this story. I'm every uncreative in that department. So, lets just pretend 2012 didn't kill us, and no flying cars and clones are seen as of yet. (or ever.) so even if its 2030, it'd be like how life is now. Is that cool?_

_Review, and tell me if I'm wasting my time or not!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Guys, I saw the reviews and decided to post two days earlier. And thanks for them, by the way. Nice to know I'm not wasting my time! And yes, the Ethan in my head is also adorable, with that mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirks. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Ethan!_

_

* * *

_

_July 14, 2020_ is the day Ethan Souza finds out washing the tub requires two people and no clothes.

He was put into his crib as a nap, because he just finished eating what his grandpa Stevey calls "a jealous amount" of food for lunch. Yup, Ethan has recently found out he has not one, but _two _grandpas!

There's grandpa Kitty, and grandpa Stevey, who he met three months ago. Mommy says he was there when he was born, but honestly, he doesn't remember. Ethan finds himself lucky to have two grandpas, even though he suspects grandpa Stevey must have had a fight with mommy, because mommy was so surprised when he stopped to visit. Of course, Ethan was supposed to be sleeping when grandpa came, but when he snuck out, his mommy's eyes were red and she was smiling broadly. At first, he thought she was crying, but how can she be crying _and _smiling?

Anyways, Ethan was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling in this spacious crib. This isn't really his bed though. He sometimes gets to sleep with mommy and daddy on their big bed, because it's more cozy and he likes to cuddle. This is just the bed where he takes afternoon naps.

That's when he remembers he forgot to feed his fishy! Even though he wanted a bigger pet, like a cat or dog (which, when he suggested, his father straight-out refused and his aunty Tori began laughing.) he grew rather quite fond of that little fish.

And so, guilt consumes him, and though he hates to disobey orders, he takes the hidden paper-clip from under his pillow and opens it. Then he sticks it in the corner of the railings of the crib, and slowly, it loosens. Finally, it's free and he opens it wide. He makes sure to close the clip and close the railing back in it's place before hoping off. (his parents don't know he can do that.).

His door was already slightly ajar, so he just pushes and steps out, destination: his living room. As he passes, he hears soft murmurs coming from his parents room. Curious, he steps into their room to see the bathroom door open ajar, light evident.

Then he hears a deep chuckle that he immediately recognizes as his father's.

Daddy's home from work! He smiles and is about to step closer when he

realizes something. Daddy's home, and he didn't bother kissing his forehead while he slept!

Immediately, he runs to the door and barges in.

A gasp. The splash of water, and Ethan is just left standing there, cocking his head.

There, in a tub full of soapy water and bubbles, is a red-faced mommy and seriously shocked daddy.

"E-Ethan! What are you doing here?" Mommy exclaims loudly and she sinks deeper into the water after frantically looking around for a towel, but to avail.

"What awe you doing?" Ethan asks confused as he steps further into the bathroom. That's when he sees his parents clothing everywhere scattered on the floor. Those hypocrites! And they yell at _him _when he doesn't pick up his clothes from the ground? This means war.

Once he's close enough, he crosses his arms and looks seriously at them, taping his foot impatiently while waiting for an explanation.

"U-um. Me and d-daddy were just- um-"

"Scrubbing the tub!" His father exclaims suddenly.

"Yes!" Chloe yells after finding her bath rope on the floor. She puts it on swiftly and stands up and steps out of the tub. After tying it securely, she jogs to Ethan and lowers herself to his eye level while gripping his shoulders.

"Y-you believe us r-right?" Ethan finds that the strongest vibe coming from mommy is nervousness, and this confuses him. Why would she be acting overly nervous? Maybe-No, he mustn't stray from his devious plan. So Ethan looks pointedly away and crosses his arms. "Humph!"

Chloe panics. She knows Ethan is a _lot _smarter then the average toddler, due to his werewolf genes and the fact that Derek is his father, but he couldn't possibly know of what they were _really _doing.

"Ethan! We were washing the tub. Honest!"

"We were Ethan. It's just, it's easier when two people are doing it." Derek steps out of the tub with a towel around his waist. Chloe _still _manages to blush even further at the hidden innuendo in his comment. Ethan doesn't even bother looking at his father, and even though he hates it, he only does it knowing it will help Ethan's cause in the end.

"Ethan?" He doesn't respond to his father. Derek's inner wolf panics a bit at the cold shoulder he is receiving from his son, and demands to know what he did wrong. "Ethan, what's wrong? You don't believe us?"

"You made big mess! And I can't?" Ethan asks, finally looking at his father, showing how hurt he was.

Then he points a finger at him accusingly "And you! You didn't come kiss me!"

Derek blinks, finally seeing that his son wasn't suspicious. Just hurt and feeling left out.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ethan." Derek takes a step, but Ethan takes a step back, clearly still mad (though most of that anger was only for show) "Ethan, how can I make it up?" he asks, hurt that his son is mad at him and that saddens the wolf.

Ethan hides a smile, knowing everything is going according to plan. Besides, all of that observing his father's reactions weren't for nothing.

"Well.." he draws out. "Can I take a bath with daddy?" He finally asks. Both parents are startled, well, Chloe is more then Derek, who one way or the other, knew his werewolf son was only curious of his father. It's normal. And no, not in _that _way. "_And _mommy can't tell me to pick up my room fo' thwee days!" Chloe's about to protests when

Ethan points to their scattered clothing. Damn.

Ethan knows because he father clearly despises it when Ethan gives him the cold shoulder, he sticks to that tactic, knowing full well it would work. Him and daddy have this special bond, where Ethan practically knows what he's thinking and what new decision he's about to make. Ethan chalks it up to being a father-son bond, one that everyone has, right? So what Derek says next comes to no surprise.

"Alright. Agreed to both terms." Derek finally says. His son grins, then skips off, merrily off to somewhere. The married couple take a second, then sneak a glance at each other. Of three things they are certain of: 1. their son was a devious masterful two year old.2, they 're going to need to remember to lock doors. And 3. They're _sooo _getting him a new crib.

* * *

_December 2,2020_ is the day Ethan Souza finds out just how beautiful mommy is.

But just because he and daddy think so, doesn't mean he will allow anyone else to also agree.

He and mommy had went to a supermarket, but this time, mommy wore a black tight V-neck dress, that ended two inches above her knees, along with tight leggings. And then a shaggy bolero with long black boots. She wore all of this to a supermarket because she knew Derek was going to have a half-hour break for lunch, knowing he was going to call her over. So she dressed up pretty for the occasion, though that doesn't mean mommy isn't pretty on the normal basis.

So as Ethan rounds the corner of the aisle he last saw his mom at, he sees mom on the floor and taking a man's hand to help her up. She gets up, and the man still has his arm around her waist, chuckling at her.

Ethan decides to give the man three seconds to let go of mommy, but right after one, Mommy pries his arm away, and bends down to grab the things she dropped. And when Ethan witnessed the man staring at mom's bottom, he sees red and starts running.

"Mommy!" He exclaims and in the nick of time, Chloe catches him and gets up.

"Ethan! Be careful!" She shifts him to one arm and on her right side.

"Who's he?" Ethan asks, looking innocently curious. But on the inside, he's thinking_. I don't care who he is, I want him gone._

"Oh. This is Nick. He works with me." Chloe introduces nervously.

"Hello there, kiddo. Ethan, right?" The man replaces the irritation that grew when Chloe's son came out of nowhere, interrupting his mild flirting in which he was waiting to make it more noticeable, to a fake smile. He stretches a hand to the kid, but Ethan doesn't take it. He sees right through the fake smile, and doesn't want to touch the filthy man.

In fact, if there was any reason to have contact with him, it would only be to give him a nice punch.

Which, comes as a surprise to Ethan. Ethan isn't a kid who gets angry easily. Getting irritated and annoyed is one thing, but actually hating someone is something else. And this man. He doesn't even know him and already after three seconds of meeting, he hates his face with a burning passion.

Ethan ignores Nick and turns to his mom.

"Mommy, when's daddy getting here?" He purposefully brings up. In the corner of his eyes, Ethan notices the man frown. He hides his smirk.

"Um, well.-" Chloe's phone vibrates, and she answers. Ethan can here his father on the other line and smiles brightly.

"Hey Chloe. Wanna come over and have some coffee with me?" Ethan sees Chloe blush before nodding rapidly, and he is worried her head might snap off. Ethan hears his dads chuckle on the other line.

"Chloe, you know I can't see you, right? Or else I'm going to think you're rejecting me."

"No! I-I mean I would love to, Derek." Ethan looks over at Nick to see his frown deepening. Good.

Chloe shuts her phone and puts it away. "Why is mommy red?" Chloe's blush turns a shade redder at being caught for something so childish. True, they have only been married for about five years, but Chloe stills gets that wonderful feeling when her husband tells her she's beautiful and when he tells her how much he loves her, as if she already didn't know. But it was like being asked out all over again for the first time; the butterflies are still there. "Because I still get butterflies when daddy asks me out for coffee." She winks before smiling brightly and Ethan smiles back.

"So Chloe, wanna go over that script with me today? I have some-" Nick begins before being interrupted by Ethan.

"No she doesn't. She's going a date with daddy!" Nick on the other hand, chooses to ignore him.

"Maybe we can also have some di-"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but as you can see I'm married. And my son was right. I'll be seeing my husband later, good day." Chloe says coolly before turning around and walking back. Ethan has a perfect view of Jackson, so with one finger he stretches the bottom of his eye and sticks out his tongue at the man.

He grins as the man gaps at him. Daddy going to be so proud!

* * *

_July 17, 2021 _is the day Ethan Souza is happy to find his mommy doesn't have a ticking bomb in her stomach.

It all started when he and mom were watching TV as they waited for dad to return. But Ethan had spent the whole day at the park, running around. And Chloe spent the whole day sitting at her desk, editing a script. So even though they didn't mean to, Chloe ended up falling asleep while still sitting, so Ethan gently pushed her down and she laid vertically on her side on the couch. And Ethan slowly got half on her, and immediately, fell asleep.

_Bump-bump, bump-bump._

Ethan's eyes flash open to the weird ticking like noise to find himself slowly floating to his parents room, still on top of his sleeping mother. He looks up to see his father carrying them to their room. So he raises his head and Derek smiles down at his son when he realizes he's awake.

Ethan finds himself lucky that he has a father who can run at full speed while carrying Chloe, who is also carrying Ethan. (They do that when running around the large forest behind their two-story house, that is technically their's.)Ethan idly wonders if he's going to be as strong as daddy someday.

Ethan lays his head down, which because he moved, is now on top of his mommy's lower stomach.

_Bump-bump, bump-bump._

Again, there's that weird vague, ticking noise.

They enter the room and Derek lays mommy back on the bed. Ethan gets off her and looks up at his dad.

His dad kisses his forehead and does the same to his wife before entering the bathroom to take a quick shower.

And so, Ethan lowers his head on the pillow, cuddles closer to his mother, and sleep consumes him.

_Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump._

Ethan eyes open wide to see he had somehow rolled on top of his mother just as his dad steps out of the bathroom.

_Bump-bump. Bump-bump._

Is he hearing things? Where is that sound coming from? He lifts up his head and cocks it, to get a better hearing. After a few, he decides he hears nothing and lays back down.

_Bump-bump. Bump-bump._

A ticking like noise. Coming from his mommy's tummy.

Ethan's head leaves his mothers tummy so fast he sways and accidentally awakes her.

Chloe sits up with small eyes and stretches. "Hey Chloe." She smiles a sheepish smile at her husband and he leans down to kiss her on the forehead. Chloe sways, still sleepy, and Derek catches her (though she was only going to fall on the bed, but hey, old habits die hard) Derek's about to let go, when Chloe starts to whine.

"No. Don't." she murmurs as she gets on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his broad shoulder as he hugs her. Derek chuckles at how childish she is acting.

And in that instant, Ethan is worried.

Here are his parents, hugging an showing how much they love each other, being ignorant.

Ignorant why? Well, because his mother has a bomb in her stomach, that why!

Ethan panics, contemplating on whether telling his father this or letting them stay in this blissful moment.

Bu what if the bomb explodes _now_? And it'd be all Ethan's fault when mommy gets hurt, because he never told his daddy.

So Ethan makes up his mind, knowing once he tells dad, everything will be fine because his dad always knows what to do and Ethan highly respects him for that.

So, taking a breath, he suddenly exclaims, "Mommy has a bomb!" The married couple pull apart and stare at the toddler, Chloe now wide awake.

"What's that, kiddo?" Derek inquires.

Ethan plays with his fingers nervously before answering. "M-mommy has a ticking bomb in her tummy." He looks up at his father desperately, half afraid his father might get mad at him for ruining their moment, and half afraid is dad won't believe him.

"And why would you think that, honey?" Chloe asks as she comes over and sits on her folded legs besides Ethan.

"Because I can hear it. The noise coming from her tummy!" Derek and Chloe stare at each other, finally understanding. So Derek walks around to sit on Ethan's other side, who is close to hyperventilating, due to the fact daddy hasn't done anything yet!

Derek, seeing his son's worry, puts a hand on Ethan's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Ethan? Me and your dad have something to tell you." Chloe says evenly and Ethan looks up at her with wide eyes. She takes a breath, glancing at Derek, before continuing. "What would you say about having a sibling?"

Ethan blinks, not understanding the change of subject. "You mean, like a brother or sister?" he asks, slightly confused. His father nods. "Well, that would be awesome, but why are you asking?"

"Because Ethan, you know how your doctor says you're special?" Derek asks and Ethan nods, remembering that "special" nurse he has to see every two months. And though he knows that he doesn't go to the same hospital the town goes to, he knows well enough to not ask many questions. He's parents will tell him later, and Ethan can wait. So for now, he goes along to being called "special". "Well, what you're hearing isn't a bomb. It's actually a heart beat."

Ethan ponders, before asking "A heart beat. Like mine's?" Chloe leans over and nods. "But, then why's it coning from mommy's tummy?"

"Because I'm going to have a baby." Chloe smiles as Ethan's spirits are revived and he smiles broadly.

"You mean, Imma become a big brother!" He exclaims, highly excited as he jumps up and down.

Derek chuckles, trying to calm down this hyper kid but to no avail.

"Oooh, am I going to have a sister, or a brother? I want a brother, to play pirate with. But if it's a sister, I'm okay with that, I'll just teach her how to spit at far distances. Then again, Jimmy from down the streets says his baby sister always forces him to play Barbie. Imma teach my sister not to play with those, but with action figures! But it'd be easier if it was already a boy, so I don't really have to teach him, and we can get right down to business! So what is it? A boy or a girl?" He finally ends as he asks his mother, wide eyes shining with excitement, and yet, Derek and Chloe can't help but to add blissful ignorance. Why?

Well, despite the fact they are filled with euphoria, they are still, unconsciously, worried as for what the babies will come out as. Both necromancers? Or maybe, possibly, female werewolves? It is much too early to tell, and yet, they forget their concerns for a moment, Ethan's giddiness contagious.

Chloe giggles at her son's excitement before answering. "Actually, you are going to have...both!"

Ethan tilts his head. "Both? As in, one sister and one brother?"

"They are going to be twins Ethan, couldn't you hear the _two_ heartbeats?" His father asks and Ethan ponders. Truth be told, Ethan was trying hard to _ignore _the noise from his mom's tummy, chalking it up to be him just hearing things. Ethan shakes his head, but still smiles.

Then, shyly, he points to his mommy's stomach. "Can I...can I try and listen?" His father nods and Ethan rests his head on his mommy's stomach.

That's when he hears the two heartbeats. Ethan's smile is from ear to ear as he finally takes things in. He's going to be a big brother. To a sister _and _a brother!

God, their going to have so much fun! He's going to teach them a lot of things. Because he's the older brother, and they have to listen to him, but he'll promise not to be ruff on them. _and _they can walk to school together.

_Bump-bump, bump-bump_

The rhythm of their steady heartbeat calms Ethan, and he suddenly finds himself sleepy to that wonderful melody.

"Alright, it's past your bedtime" Derek says when Ethan sways slightly, eyelids dropping.

"Anymore questions?" Chloe asks

Ethan looks up and ponders. "Well, I was wondering, how are babies made?" He asks innocently, looking back and forth at his parents.

His mother is blushing scarlet, and his dad is looking highly uncomfortable as he avoids eye-contact.

So what if Ethan was more mature and growing with a faster mentality? Chloe was _so _not going to have this conversation earlier then it has to be!

She regrets even asking.

* * *

_Any thoughts as to how the twins might turn out? Descriptions you want them to look like? Or what about their supernatural ability. Most importantly, any baby names?_

_Review! I like reading them! Its my only motivation to bother editing my chapters!_

_**Question!: **What's Chloe's mother's name? Was it even mentioned?_

_**To C.K: **actually, I am currently editing one chapter to Dirty Little Secrets. But I'm afraid, that is all I'm planning to do for now. You see, I write my chapters on my itouch. Then I email it to myself and edit grammar and stuff. So I have three chapters on my ipod. The thing is, I'm not sure if I should continue the story, since the Reckoning is already out and I'm not even sure if anyone would be willing to review it after reading the Reckoning…_

_If I get enough reviews on the next chapter and many ask to continue, I will. If I don't, then I'll stop it._

_**To Cheerfully Blue**; Yeah, I mentioned that in this chapter, thanks. Ethan, being a werewolf, is growing mentally and physically faster (not so much physically, he just looks a year older.) You still think I'm going too fast, and being a werewolf still isn't an excuse? Because I don't know much about babies…all I know is that, I learned my first few words (mommy, daddy, hungry, up, etc) once I turned one. So…yeah…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Kelley Armstrong!_

* * *

_October 13, 2021_ is the day Ethan Souza sees his parents crying for the first time.

And quite ironic, the day had started out pleasant. Which just made things worst.

Ethan had come back from playing pirate in the park with some older kids in the neighborhood. Though he was the only three year old in the group of five year olds, he apparently had the better imagination everyone of them had lacked. So he was nominated the leader his pack of pirates versus Jimmy's pack.

Anyways, it was extremely fun and when he came back home, mom had made Chicken Carbonara Rosa for dinner! And she let him eat as much as he wanted, so it ended with a tummy ach and he went to take a quick nap.

Except, he woke up to the sound of light footsteps pacing in the other room.

He got up on his elbows and listened intently. There it was again, pacing.

Light, meaning mom's. And it was gong back and forth. It kept going for about two minutes when suddenly, it all just stopped. It was eerie quiet, and worried for his mother, Ethan got out of his crib and walked to his parents room. The door was slightly ajar, and Ethan peeked in.

Mom was standing, giving Ethan a profile of her as she stared at a wall in front of her, her stance telling Ethan she was using a lot of energy to remain standing.

"N-no. Why? What does it mean?" Chloe asked, sounding like borderline pleading. Ethan looks closer to realize his mother wasn't wearing her Bluetooth, the thing she always wears when speaking around the house. It made no sense to Ethan, because she always talked to family on the phone, but to others, she had to take the time searching for the

Bluetooth, wasting all her time.

So, who _was _she talking to? Ethan couldn't smell anyone else here.

"Th-that can't be. W-Why would you say something like that!" Chloe suddenly exclaims, pointing a finger at the wall. Ethan heard his mother's heart rate speed up to an abnormal speed and she started panting suddenly, clutching her now big tummy. Her eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth, swaying and resting a hand on the bed besides her for support.

"Mom!" Ethan rushed in, not sure why his mother was suddenly acting like that.

He wrapped his arms around her legs and she draped an arm around his shoulder, one hand still clutching her stomach.

"P-please. P-please don't do this to me." She whispers, her voice cracking as Ethan looks up to see her talking to the wall.

"Mom?" She doesn't even look down at him as she shakes her head. There are tears pricking her eyes and she is breathing heavily. "Please. _Please_." Her chest seizes and she slaps a hand over her mouth while shutting her eyes tight.

But it doesn't matter, because the tears flow freely, spilling over her hand, muffling her sobs. "Mom!" Ethan exclaims and jumps up, panicking.

For the first time, Chloe realizes he's right there and she kneels down in front of him. Then she brings him to tight embrace.

"Oh Ethan." She continues crying and all he could do is hold her back. He wishes he could ask what's wrong. God knows he wanted to know, but Chloe couldn't even form coherent words, just talking gibberish into his ears.

Who knows how long they were like that until Ethan felt his dads arms around them and picking them up to sit on the bed. Chloe lets go of Ethan and clutches onto Derek's shirt, climbing onto his lap.

She digs her head into his chest as she sobs, Derek rubbing her back. His warmth assures her the slightest, but what she's going through, it's not something Derek can fix. Chloe looks so small compared to Derek's warm large arms around her as he holds her.

"Shhh." He whispers while rocking them back and forth.

"Just go! Just go away!" Chloe suddenly exclaims, and Ethan's worried she's saying that to daddy. But when he checks, he sees her looking

over Derek's shoulder, gripping them, accidentally digging her nails in from her anger.

"Chloe. Please tell me what's wrong." Derek asks desperately, his wolf confused beyond belief. Chloe keeps her head in the crock of his neck, her arms around his neck for support.

"It's the babies Derek. It's them." She whispers low, but Ethan still catches it.

Derek pulls Chloe away to look her in the eyes, capturing her face in his two large hands. Her face is covered with tear stains, eyes still watery.

"What about them Chloe? What happened to them?" He asks frantically, eyes wide with fright

"S-she told me. T-the physic who's always here. S-she s-said one of th-the twins d-didn't make it." More tears flow and Derek immediately puts an ear to her stomach, praying for all eternity the ghost is wrong. "Please tell me she's wrong. She's wrong right?" Chloe asks desperately and after twenty seconds of no respond, she sucks in a shaky breath and sobs some more

Derek could only now hear one heart beat.

Just one strong one. That's it.

It breaks him, and he can't even bring himself to confirm it to Chloe. Or to even lift his head. He sees red, and for the first time in such a long time, he wishes he had a face to punch. Just someone to blame for this. Someone to let all his anger out on. But he doesn't, and his wolf knows it. He should lift his head up, because the single heart beat he is

listening to is so foreign to his ears, he hates it. But he can't even do that. His wolf howls sadly inside of him, and Derek feels the need to run into their little forest and Change, let the wolf out to mourn his child's lost. But he can't leave his wife like this. Maybe some other time.

And as hard as he tries, he still feels hot tears spilling over as he clutches Chloe's stomach.

_Only one heart beat._

Chloe feels her husband's shaking form, and she puts a hand in his hair and she bends to kiss his head. He looks up and takes her in an embrace, both of them sobbing, the

combination of both shaking forms transforming into one shuddering body.

Both seem to forget Ethan was right there He just sits there, silently watching the scene before him.

_Put one and one together, and what do you get?_

And for the first time, Ethan wishes he wasn't abnormally smart. That he was the average three year old with the average mentality. Because if he was, then there was no way he would have known that one of his unborn siblings just died.

Tears flood his vision, and he's taking shaky breathes to calm himself. But it's in vain, because his tears spill over and he crawls to his parents.

His father looks up, face wet, and opens an arm and Ethan comes crashing in between them.

Chloe hugs him tightly and Derek wraps his arms around both of them, slightly rocking them back and forth.

No words are said. They aren't needed. It's a silent understanding between the three of them as they mourn the loss of one of their babies, like one shuddering body.

Ethan never wants to see his parents cry like that ever again.

* * *

_January 4, 2022_ is the day Ethan sees just how strong his daddy is.

They were all just entering the house from leaving the theatre. They saw Avatar 3, because Ethan was really excited to see the new digital effects that were being added. Plus, Chloe just loves James Cameron movies.

Ethan was sitting on daddy's shoulders, laughing hysterically as his father purposefully shifted a lot as they walked out of the driveway.

"Derek, he's going to fall over." Chloe tried to chastise, but at the look of Ethan's wide smile, she couldn't help but let the corner of her lips curve up.

"Pssh! Daddy can't do that. I'm strong." And to show his strength, Ethan held on tighter to his father's neck. Derek could feel the tight pressure, and he knew any other father would ask him to stop, but being a werewolf, it didn't really have an impact. He smirked up at

his son as Chloe searched her purse for the keys in the dark night, all of them standing in from of the door now.

"That's tight. But let's see just how tight you can go." Derek challenged as Ethan blinked down at him. Chloe frowned at him as she put the keys in but Derek pretended not to notice. It was a werewolf thing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, who's gonna buy my toys if you can't work?" Ethan smirked and stuck his tongue out. Then, flexing his fingers first, he put much more pressure on his hold (knowing it wasn't going to hurt his dad because he's really strong.)

Is it weird saying Derek hoped his son was able to actually cause him pain? If so, then they have a very weird relationship.

Chloe opened the door, and Derek froze.

"Derek?" She asked carefully after stepping in and looking back at him. Derek immediately pried Ethan's fingers off him as he reached for his wife, pulling her out. He kept a firm arm around her waist after handing her Ethan, who was quiet and listening intently. Though he had no idea why dad was taking a defensive stance, back rigid, eyes open wide, nose in the air, he had never seen him like that, and decided to

keep quiet.

Chloe on the other hand-"Derek? What's wrong?" She whispered to him. He didn't even look down at her as he sniffed the air. "Derek?" She tried again, but it was in vain. "Derek!" She risked a whisper yell at her husband. "Tell me what going on." She demanded and Derek finally looked down.

"_Someone_'s been here recently." He whispered and that shut her up. "Here, take Ethan, get in the car, and call Simon." He planted a kiss on her forehead before stepping into the house.

"Wh-what? Where do you think you're going?" She takes his arm, halting him. She knew by the emphasis and slight snarl on _someone_, that it was a werewolf. And here is Derek, not even hesitating to enter the house!

"I'm going to check things out. Just go." Derek wrenches out of her grasp and gives her a light push to get out of the threshold. He enters the house quietly, taking small steps while following the now disappearing scent. He doesn't bother turning on the lights and passes the entry ally, and goes into their large spacious living room.

A sniff, and the scent is stronger.

But not strong enough, so he goes to their kitchen. The refrigerator is open wide, with spilled goods on the floor. Then, there's vomit. The smell burns his nose and it covers anything else.

Shit.

A dark figure, and Derek's on the floor with a man on top of him. Derek blows a punch right on the man's face, then kicks and the man leaps up with a groan. Derek quickly takes the opportunity and jumps up, crouching.

He growls at the man as they circle around, never leaving their eyes of the other. The man-who looked about forty, dressed like the homeless with a scarred face- snarls at Derek before springing. Derek lands a punch in his chest, just as the man kicks his shins. Derek grunts, before back handling the man in the chin. He hears a snap, and leaps out of the way as the man takes a swing.

"Heh, you're pretty good." The man gruffs out before leaping into Derek. Somehow, they are in the living room and they both fall on the couch, and it tips over with a loud thump.

They wrestle on the floor, neither of then getting the right hold to do any damage. But as they roll, Derek can feel the man's muscles moving, along with his own. They are about to Change.

That's when the man's head snaps up, and he licks his lips as his eyes widen with pure lust.

Chloe's there, worried for her husband who's under the large man. She knew he was about to Change, and even though Derek's now older, his Changes still take more time then other werewolves.

He needed a distraction.

Derek grunts as one of his muscles snap, and he doubles over. The man merely gets off him and stares at the woman.

"My, my. Chose yourself a nice mate, eh?" He takes a step forward, and Chloe tries not to flinch.

Derek, still on the floor, reaches for the man's ankle weakly but the man just kicks and takes another step.

"Where's that beautiful son of yours? Its been awhile since I've come across such a good smelling baby werewolf." He licks his lips again, and Chloe forces her self to steel herself

"Get. Out Chloe." Derek demands, but Chloe ignores him. He hates how defenseless he his. He hates how the man is looking lustfully at his mate. He hates how he can also smell his son hiding by the ally way. He hates how it is a sadistic maneater that they have come across. He hates how his Changes come much too slow. And he hates how he needs

his wife to distract the mutt.

"You're not going to touch my son." She says to the man. The man raises an eyebrow.

"You're gonna have another baby, what's the big deal?" Chloe is mentally preparing a dead animal, when suddenly, her husband springs up and leaps on the man, still in human form. They go down, but Derek has the advantage and he lands punch after

punch.

Then, the man spites blood in Derek's face and kicks him, Derek leaping off. But Derek quickly comes back and grabs him in a head lock. By then, Ethan is besides his mom (who first locked him in the car, but he had managed to escape.)

Every fiber in Ethan's body is telling him to do something, his muscles working. But the more rational part of him told him his father had everything under control. That his father was better trained and younger then the old man.

Just then, the man leaped up and for a second, everything went in slow motion for Ethan.

The man, with an arm stretched out, fingers ready to grab, reached for Chloe, Derek right behind him to hold him back. It was like a perfect movie still, until everything went too fast and Derek's fingers slipped through the mans raggy clothes, and Ethan throws himself in front of his mother, and seeing this, Derek, on the last minute, threw all he

had on the man. But as they fell, the man managed to scratch his horrific animalistic fingers into Ethan's face.

Chloe immediately pushes Ethan away to the kitchen, but he doesn't move. "Ethan! Move. It!" She yells at him, and the face she gives him; he doesn't hesitate and obeys. Chloe runs to the back door and slides it open. Derek grunts and brings the now tired old man out.

Derek throws the man down the steps, stumbling and grunting as Derek descends the small steps, bearing down at the man as he swipes some blood off his lips with his fist.

"Don't come any closer Chloe." He booms, not even bothering to look back at her. Chloe hesitates by the door, her foot already outside. "Chloe. Don't." Derek bends down to grab the crawling man and, by his hair and shoulder, drags him into the forest they own.

Ethan, watching from the window, is actually dreadful of what his dad is going to do.

* * *

_January 5, 2022_ is the day Ethan learns every married couple fight. That there's no such thing as a perfect couple.

"What! That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of Derek! You're not going anywhere." Ethan strained to hear as he leaned his ear closer. He had just escaped Tori and Simon downstairs, where Ethan brought up the long old controversy: boys vs. girls. Of course, that set them off, totally forgetting Derek's firm "request" to make sure Ethan stays downstairs. And thus, as stealthy as he could, he climbed the stairs and made it into his room. He opened his closet door and threw some boxes out of the way as he finally found the bare back wall that only held one picture.

Then, he took out the taped picture, where the hidden small hole was, looking right at mom and dad's open closet.

And so, that was what Ethan was doing. Though it was past midnight, Ethan felt wide awake as he witnessed his parents argument

"No Chloe. What's stupid is the fact that you didn't listen to me!" Derek roared, his hands pointing accusingly.

"Is that what this is about, Derek?" Chloe's voice asked, incredulous.

"Yes! It has everything to do with that!"

"Oh, so it's stupid to think you might need a distraction, but not to walk in a house in which we already know who's in there? Huh? Please explain the logic there Derek."

Derek gave a bitter laugh. "Oh god Chloe, not this again."

"Yes! Because even though we now married and have _children_, you just still don't understand the risk of being "self sacrificing!"

"It wasn't self-sacrificing, Chloe. There was only one person here, and I knew I was younger, meaning he would be easy!"

There's a pause, and Ethan looks through the hole to see his parents facing each other, both standing with fists by their sides.

"Well, was it really that hard to tell me that before entering the house? I was worried!"

"And why would you be-" Derek began, confused before being interrupted.

"Well, I don't know, maybe due to the fact the Cabal hadn't bothered with us for the past nine years! And they, Derek, wouldn't have been easy to handle. And there you go, in to the house by yourself. For a second I just-" Chloe stops, huffing slightly while looking down.

Derek sighs. "You just what Chloe?"

"I-I thought you have forgotten we had a child." _and didn't care if you got hurt and left us alone_, she added, but never had the guts to say aloud. She knew it was stupid to ever think of such things. Derek _loves _them both, and won't ever forget, but still…it felt unsettling.

Derek's voice softens. "Chloe, of course I didn't. I would never allow leaving you two unprotected." He says as he takes a step forward to place his fingers under Chloe's chin to lift her gaze off the floor.

But (which much strain) she pried them off and looks up at him angrily. "And that doesn't include leaving us when the threat isn't right under our noses?" she asks mad.

Derek recovers quickly. "I-I'm not leaving you, Chloe. I just wanna talk with the Pack again. I won't be long-"

At this, Chloe gave a bitter laugh. "Derek, have you somehow forgotten I _know _you? Why I can't leave you alone so you can make your own decisions? Why, if it's two hours or just two miles away, I wouldn't let you go without us? Because I know you well enough that once you're alone, your mind wanders to far-stretch beliefs, and start believing

stupid things."

Derek's face turns impassive. "I don't know what you're talk-"

"I'm not stupid Derek. Ever since the baby died, you have been second guessing our marriage, haven't you?" Chloe desperately prevented her voice from cracking, and she managed as Derek looked stunned at her. Silence, and that was enough confirmation. She tried to not show just how much that hurt. "Somehow thinking that if it wasn't for our mixed genes, I would have never have gone through those two weeks of

mourning, right? And now, this. Some stupid mutt comes stumbling in, and suddenly, it's your fault, because if it wasn't because of Ethan's special scent, he would have never been stalking us, right?"

"Of course!" Derek finally cracks as he glares at Chloe unintentionally. "That is the very reason why our house is messed up. Why he was planning on hurting you. Why he planned to do unspeakable things to Ethan. Why his has cuts on his face!" Ethan fingers his now healing cuts on his right cheek. It wasn't a big deal. "Why Ethan has

to go to the Pack in thirteen years, where they will decide what to do with him while we stand in the sidelines unable to do anything because of that goddamn treaty!""He finally exclaims, like spilling his guts of all his worries. The room is suddenly eerily quiet as Ethan holds his breath.

"So what now? The truth is finally out. What are you going to do about it?" Chloe asks in a voice that anyone would call calm, steady, but inthe inside, she was panicking, heart racing, chest seizing at what Derek might reply. No, he wouldn't _dare _to leave-

"I-I'm sorry dad! Please, _please _don't blame mommy!" Suddenly, Ethan is in the threshold, door open and panting, heart racing. "She asked me to stay in the car, even locked it. But I got out. Please." he pleads, his eyes wide with such fright and dread. "a-and this?" he points to his cuts. "it doesn't even hurt anymore! Nothing! It's okay, it not

your fault. It's mine. D-don't fight anymore. Please. No more." Tears threaten to fall as Ethan stands there, arms tucked to his chest, lips quivering.

Derek walks over to him and kneels in front. Then, he grabs him to give him a tight hug. "No Ethan. It's not your fault either.. I'm sorry." He pulls apart to look his son in the eye, who's tears are rolling down his cheek.

"Y-you're not leaving me and mommy, right?"

"Of course not! I-I wouldn't bare to ever leave." They hug again, and Derek looks right at his wife over his son's shoulder. " I just couldn't. No matter what. I really couldn't. Even if I wanted to." He whispers but he knows his wife heard him as her cheeks glow red from embarrassment.

"Ohmygod! Ethan, how dare you escape!" Tori comes stumbling in. Then, she notices Derek. "O-oh. Hey. See you found Ethan. Well, I'll be taking him now, thanks!" She yanks Ethan, lifts him up, and descend down the stars to the couch, where Simon sat. "Found him!" She sits down with Ethan on her lap.

"Oh god! Ethan, what were you thinking? To sneak off like that after what just happened?" Simon asks.

"I-I just wanted to know what mom and dad were talking about." The siblings exchange a worried glance.

"And what did you hear?"

"B-bad things. They were arguing. And yelling. And called each other stupid. And yelled more. And daddy mentioned l-leaving." his chest seizes just by remembering his parents argument. His heart telling him they were going to separate, knowing he could do nothing of it. "I-it was really scary." And that was a great underestimate, the tears sparkling in his eyes proving it.

Guilt consumes the siblings as their eyes widen in surprise. They can't seem to form any comprehensible thoughts or words of encouragements. What must be going this little guys head? Knowing that _he _doesn't know of the things his parents had gone though, and for the first time ever, witnessing his parents raise their voices to each other?

"Ethan. No. Your father isn't going to leave you guys. He would never." Tori finally finds words. Surprisingly, when Ethan lifts his head to her, he's smiling, though tears still evident.

"I-I know. He said so, and I know he was not lying." _daddy loves us_. He added silently to himself. Tori and Simon sighed with relief, glad to know even Ethan understood the depth of the love his father had for the two. But they still didn't quite understand why he looked close to tears. And Ethan can sense their confusion. So he added.

"It's just...it's weird." For lack of better word. "scary. Mommy and

daddy fighting? I n-never thought that was possible..." he trailed off, but Simon and Tori both nodded in understanding. Here was little

Ethan, witnessing, for the first time in his _life_, his parents arguing adamantly. Tori understood completely. To anyone in the neighborhood, Chloe ad Derek seemed like the "perfect" married couple. By glance, you knew Derek didn't go off to bars and smoke. Or that Chloe was secretly having an affair. They probably looked like high school

sweethearts. And that they barely fought. Or disagreed. None of that. But of course, that bond in which they had was only created and enhanced through actual fighting and disagreement. All of that on the run stuff made them closer then any other couple. And knew each other so well as a result.

But Ethan of course didn't know what they have gone through, or that seven years ago they fought constantly as teenagers. Or in fact, their last equivalent argument they had was - years from now, when Chloe found out she was pregnant.

Ethan was probably like those other outsiders. But it was different.

Because he _witnessed _all of his parents loving moments. And as a child, he thought his parents never argued so vividly. Or were ever close to tears as a result.

They were his idols, his version of perfect. No yelling, no crying, no secrets, no guilt.

Making up her mind, Tori took one of Ethan's hands in hers. "Ethan. You have to understand...no one's perfect. Not even your mom or dad." Simon was glaring at her, staring daggers. But Tori chose to ignore him. She knows it's a horrible thing to say, telling a child his parents aren't the idols they think they are. "They fight Ethan. They disagree like other people do. They are _human _and make mistakes. And don't you

forget that." But Tori knew it had to be said out loud to him. Sure he's almost

four, but he has the mentality of a six year old. And Tori knew this isn't going to be the last time Ethan will see his parents fight. And he can handle this.

Simon though, thought otherwise and was about to protest when Ethan's words cut him off. "I know aunt. I get it. Still though..."

"It's still new, huh?"

Ethan actually gave a sad smile "Yeah."

"But just because they argue, doesn't mean they don't love each other. It's just, well, everyone fights sometimes. But your parents will never stop loving each other. You get that too, right?" Simon asks as he lays a hand on Ethan's back.

"Yup. I know." this time, Ethan gives a true happy smile. He thinks about his parents argument, analyzing it.

It seemed that Dad was mostly angry that they didn't obey his orders and that he was just

worried for his wife, his son, and unborn child. Ethan now understands it wasn't a great idea to search for them after his mother locked him in the car. Or that he didn't try to stop mom when she said she was going to check things out, endangering her and his unborn sibling. And the look on dad's face when he realized the man was aiming to punch mommy in the stomach: Ethan made a new personal vow.

He promises he won't let his body get in the way. He promised next time, he will think logically first instead of acting on adrenaline. And lastly, he promised to make sure his unborn sister or brother also understands this, that even though _he/she _isn't quite sure of what things mommy and daddy have gone through, why this random man came and attacked them, that _he/she _should understand not to ask so many questions, to just listen and oblige, knowing dad and mom know what's best.

Yes, he will make sure to tell that to his unborn sibling.

I'm sorry, I killed one of Chloe's babies! But, well, you know….This is Chloe and Derek, I can't make them have a relatively normal life. That's just not them. like Tori said, they're not perfect. You understand, right?

Any questions you have, please let me know so I can address them!

I have finals and crap coming up, so I'm a be very busy. BUT if I get a lot of reviews, I'll post quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

_So school's out, and I'm sorry, but this chapter came out later then I had anticipated._

_Hopefully, you'll enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: Darkest Powers belong to Kelly Armstrong_!

* * *

March 20, 2022 was the day Ethan learned he wasn't going to have the same relationship with his sibling like aunt Tori and uncle Simon have.

Of course, though, that realization didn't strike so quickly.

As Ethan sat in his chair, he couldn't help but to feel...apprehensive. Then again, maybe that was due to the fact he was in an actual hospital. A real, _real _hospital, with shiny floors and rushing nurses and screaming kids and the horrible stench of blood consuming his sensitive nose. The uber shiny everything hurt his eyes and the cries of babies made his ears ring. This was Ethan's first time in a hospital. And already, he hated it with a biting passion. All in all, it was living hell.

Anyways, he was sitting in between his aunt Tori and aunt Simon, their arguing not helping Ethan's already bleeding ears.

"I'mma look for grandpa Kit!" He suddenly exclaims, thumping his fist to grab their attention. They stop, blink, then Simon nods. Ethan, excitedly, jumps off his chair and jogs away, just in case they remember he's still only three and this was his first time in this enormous hospital.

_As if. _Ethan snorts.

But trying his hardest, he strains to find his grandpa's scent in the big group, but to no avail. When they got here, dad had drove like crazy, and even though Ethan enjoyed that heart racing exhilarating ride, it came quickly to an end as they arrived to their destination.

Mommy was carried in as nurses came rushing to Derek for help. As if he needed help carrying mommy.

There was no stopping dad as he rushed through the hallways, the others trying to catch up with him. That also included Ethan, who was practically running around blind ( might he add.) When Derek remembered Ethan was still trying to follow, he simply pointed to a waiting room and told Ethan Simon and Tori and kit were on their way.

And so, in conclusion, Ethan knew nothing of the structure of this building.

And as he wondered, still searching for his grandpa, no one even noticed the small boy.

Maybe that was due to the fact that Ethan stumbled in another room where it was filled with kids of 7 and below.

"Everyone, please take a seat!" A voice roared as the door opens again

and a head peaked through the open door as her hand was still on the handle. When everyone turned to look at which nurse had scolded at them, all the kids scrambled to find a sit immediately. Not wanting to get in trouble, Ethan quickly took a seat. Most were still searching for a sit when they realized the nurse wasn't leaving until all the kids were seated. Ethan told himself that once the nurse left, so would he. He will just have to wait awhile.

Ethan looked around to look at his surroundings.

A boy about seven was sitting next to Ethan on his right, talking to another boy about his same age.

"Naw, I'm getting stupid sister."

"Really? Sucks, I'm getting a brother!" The other stuck his tongue out at him, an Ethan couldn't help but to get angry.

"Don't call her stupid when you don't even know her." He said with an icy tone, not even looking at them.

"Like it matters if I don't yet. They all come out the same." The kid sighed as he slumped deeper in his chair. The way the boy sighed made Ethan's mild anger turn to confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now looking at the boy.

The two boys actually laughed before replying. "You know, new baby comes along, and suddenly, you're not the Golden child anymore. No sir, they'll forget all about you and turn all their attention to the new baby."

Ethan frowned at that comment. "My parents said they'll love us equally."

The boy snorted. "Yeah? They always say that, just so you get excited about it. It's all a lie. You won't be the favorite anymore. You'll have to take care of him or her, let them borrow your toys, give them the remote. It's horrible, I tell you."

"Trust us." the other chimes in. "We should know. We are now the forgotten child in our families. Right?" He turned to his other friend, and they both nodded sadly. Something inside of Ethan broke, and he regretted even talking to the boys.

"But, they can't forget about you. You're family." Ethan said pathetically, wanting to hear something positive. Really though, their parents can't forget about them. Maybe it's the excitement of the newborn baby, but after a while, their moms and dads will remember them as the first child, right? Even to his ears that sounded pathetic.

"Psshh, of course they don't forget about us." The boy said and the sparkles in Ethan's eyes were resurrected. "I mean, its always _you _who they scream to go change the diapers of the new baby when their too busy. Its always you who they 'ask' to quiet down the baby when they start crying. So only when they need you do they remember you." Ethan frowned and was about to speak up when he realized the nurse had left, and a lady in the room was about to get up and open the door to leave. He had to take the chance, because God knows when that door will open once more. So, giving the boys that had spoken of wisdom one final look, Ethan got up to leave.

But as he stepped through the door, there was a new feeling in the pit of his stomach he was ashamed to admit.

It was dread.

"Ethan! There you are!" Ethan turns around to see his grandpa Kit come running to him. "God, what are you doing here?" He asked once he captured one of his hands.

With melancholy, Ethan followed his grandpa as they walked. "I was looking for you." he replies quietly, not really caring that he'll get in trouble.

Kit though, seeing his grandson's sad expression, didn't decide to chastise him. Instead, he gave him his coke to drink (the one that was the reason he left Ethan with Tori and Simon), which Ethan didn't even look happy to drink, considering his parents rarely gave him caffeine.

They go back to where Tori and Simon were last at, still in the same positions.

Both standing, faces red with anger, and pointing to each other as they shouted. Kit sighed deeply and let go of his grandson's hand as he began to walk to a different set of empty chairs, a few rows down.

_The farther the better. _he thought to himself, glancing back at his arguing son and daughter. Seriously, they were fighting more then a

set of five years old, and it was quite embarrassing. As much as he dearly loved them, he wishes they could just shut the hell up and act like the grown ups they are supposed to be. Here they are, arguing about God-knows-what while Chloe's off in a different room giving birth!

Kit waved to his grandson after sitting down, to realize Ethan hadn't followed him like he thought he would. Instead, he remained standing in front of his uncle and aunt, watching them as they fought, head cocked, first expression confusion, then suddenly turning solemn.

Ethan was sure they didn't even realize he was back as Tori jabbed a finger in Simon's chest.

"So what?" she exclaimed, baffled.

"So what?" Simon asked as if he heard wrong. "You promised you would!"

Tori wiggled her pointer finger. "No, no, no. I never promise anything! You just _assumed _I did, because of course, Simon believes everything should go just as he says."

"Wh-what?" he sputtered. "so you mean, I did all of that for _nothing_?"

His eyes widen as Tori began to pick at her nails.

"Yup." Simon's face turned red from anger.

"Damn, why the hell did you come back anyways, Tori? What do you want?"

"I wanted to escape. Isn't it obvious?" Tori made a duh motion, even though she was suppressing her memories with her ex. And how badly that ended. And how stupid and pathetic it was of her to get away from the _state _they were previously living in. Because getting out of their shared house wasn't enough. Of course, she didn't dare say any of this. So she just continued on. "Besides, dad wanted me to come back for a long time. You know how he is, paranoid."

"Yes, so you decide it's best to finally listen to him after all those years of playing a rebel?"

"You know what Simon? If you hate it that I'm here so much, why don't you just move? Yeah, yeah, Derek included you and dad in on that treaty with the Pack, but they don't care about _us_. Just that Derek remains under their surveillance. Which, of course, includes Chloe. So just go away."

Simon is about to retort, when suddenly a tiny voice yelled. "Why do you two always fight so much?" They both stumble from the surprise before blinking and looking down at the boy who was sitting criss-cross in front of them.

Has Ethan always been there? "Well?" he asks, innocently curious for an explanation. Simon and Tori glance at each other, then look down at the boy. How are they supposed to explain they've been at each others throat for the past seven years?

"Well...um...because we're related.". Simon says after racking over words.

Ethan blinks before frowning up at them. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Er...it's a sibling rivalry. Every one has one!" Tori exclaims.

"Will me and my brother or sister?" Ethan asks, tilting his head up at his aunt.

"Of course!"

"-not!" Simon adds feverently.

Tori scowls at him. His look is clearly telling her "he's only three!"

"So...let me get this straight. You two fight because you're brother and sister?" Ethan concludes.

The two adults glance at each other, and it is evident, they themselves don't have that answer. Is it because they are witch and Sorcerer blood? Or because they just...enjoy it?

"I guess so." Tori shrugs while walking to take a seat, where she causally crosses her legs and searches her purse for her lipstick.

"Like Tori said, it's a brother-sister thing." Simon concludes as he also takes a seat while taking out his cell.

"Pass me a magazine." Tori stretches out her hand, waiting for the paper as she applies lipstick, not even looking at Simon. As if she can't be bothered.

"No. Get it _yourself_." Simon replies gruffly as he looks for text messages from Leah. Tori huffs as she gets up, but not before thumping Simon on his head. "What the hell was that for?" He asks childishly as he rubs his forehead.

Tori smirks at him "Figure it out yourself." She walks in front of him, and Simon sticks out his leg and she stumbles.

She glares at him and Simon stands up, sizing her up. And then, the yelling begins once more.

Ethan is now even more worried for his relationship with his new sibling. If that's even possible.

"Oh my god! She's beautiful!" Ethan hears Tori exclaim as she bends over Chloe, getting a better look at the baby covered in the bundle of pink sheets.

"Well, well, well, you two out did yourselves once again!" Simon winks over at the couple, and Chloe _still _blushes.

"I wonder if she'll let us hold her?" Tori wonders out loud, remembering the time Ethan was born. They came to see Chloe the next day, and even though Ethan didn't cry as a newborn, he did once someone other then Chloe or Derek tried to hold him. Yup, it was very difficult to separate him from his parents. But after two weeks, he finally let them without thrashing and kicking. He was as stubborn as his father.

Ethan feels his grandfather tugging on his hand. They still haven't seen the new born baby, because Ethan stopped at the door way, his feet unable to move. "Don't you want to see your sister, Ethan?"

Ethan looks straight ahead of him.

Everyone is staring at the baby girl, his great aunt Lauren leaning over with grandpa Steve laughing (they both just arrived)Simon and Tori trying to see over them as Chloe gushes and Derek smiles broadly.

Ethan can't help but to think of what those two boys had told him.

No, it wasn't because of the attention she was attracting now. He didn't really care for that. He never really liked getting all the women's attention from everywhere. That was a spot Ethan wouldn't mind sharing.

No, it was the way mom _and _dad were staring at their daughter. Mom holding her in her arms, and Derek actually growling when Tori tried holding her and the baby gives a whimper.

Would they fight for attention from their parents? Will Ethan have to share that with her? Will they forget about him, and have fights over _her _safety?

Will they hate each other? "Not now." He mutters to his grandfather.

But at his voice, Derek lifts up his head to see his son at the doorway, and his smile brightens more so, as if that is possible. Chloe, sensing her husband sudden rise of happiness, also looks up to see Ethan.

"Ethan! Come here!" Chloe waves frantically with her arm that isn't cradling the baby. Ethan takes very slow steps, hating how he is acting. So...childish.

Also hating how his hesitation sets a slight frown upon his father's lips. And maybe that's why his father comes striding to Ethan and stands in front of him.

"Ethan?" Ethan can't even look him in the eye.

He knows he's acting highly selfish, because all of his sinuous thoughts are effecting his parents' happiness.

And suddenly, he's being picked up by his father, thrown over the shoulder like a rag doll and Ethan help but to let out a muffled laugh.

They walk to Chloe's bedside and Tori and Simon make room for Ethan.

Still in Derek's arms, being held by one arm like he's one instead of a boy who looks four, Ethan leans forward to get a better look. He takes a breath, bracing himself, as if by one glance, he would know if their relationship will turn out like his aunt and uncle,

or if they'll fight for attention from their parents. It's a moment of truth.

And there, staring right at him in warm pink blankets, is a petite baby girl with little dark hair. Her eyes are shut closed as her arms wave around blindly.

Her face looks so graceful, cheeks tinted rose and with a small nose.

Ethan reaches to touch her cheek, so Derek sets his feet on the bed, keeping his hands on his waist in case he stumble, not wanting him to fall on his wife and daughter. He smiles at that. His daughter.

When Ethan touches the back of his pointer finger against her warm cheek, her eyes flash open. That is quickly followed by aw's and gasps. And staring right at him are two orbs that Ethan is so accustomed to seeing everyday in the mirror.

Except, she has the rich green eye on her right and the sapphire blue on her left.

She gives off a noise that sounds like a giggle and she holds one of Ethan's fingers. And Derek smiles.

And in that instant, Ethan makes up his mind. He suddenly knows that he and his sister won't turn out like Tori and Simon.

It's a weird connection and vibe he gets, his insides tingling with happiness and excitement. He feels protected of this baby staring at him with wide eyes.

That's his sister. His sister that he will make sure he would protect. His sister that he will make sure to walk to school. His sister that he will make sure to keep from bullies at school.

And if Ethan's subtle wolf is feeling this, can you imagine what Derek must be feeling?

His wolf now not only has a _son_, but a daughter as well. A _daughter _for crying out loud! The very girl he will see crying at the littlest injuries (because she apparently didn't get any of his werewolf blood.) Or the very little girl wearing a pink fluffy dress for her first birthday. The very girl he will comfort when she will see her first ghost. The very girl who Derek can already see will grow up to look as beautiful as his wife.

God, who would have thought that having a daughter would make a werewolf feel like jumping up and down?

And then, the very girl who would come crying to him after some stupid kid breaks her heart. Well, that's not something Derek has to worry about until sixteen years…Hopefully…Derek frowns, already internally growing at the future idiot who will break his daughter's heart.

"What's her name?" Ethan forced his eyes off his sister with much force to look up at his mother.

But as Chloe's mouth opens, a voice calls out, "Anything but Cameron or Elizabeth." and they all turn to see Jackson Simmins rush in, his already shaggy redhead more windblown because he probably ran here. He takes his stance besides Tori as he gives her a quick peak on the lips and mutters an apology for being late. He knows better then to place his hands on her stomach, the consequences will be having another argument where Tori says she's not 'fat' yet to show she's pregnant. Because she doesn't want to know she has already gained weight. Typical Tori behavior. And yet, Jackson can only smile as he gives her another quick peak.

"Oh! Don't forget Collen!" Tori adds.

Chloe nods before looking down at Ethan to answer his question.

"Her name is Clarissa. Clarissa Jennifer Souza." Chloe says lovingly and turns to her beautiful new born child, snuggled in her arms, who's

eyes are now closed. Ethan recognizes her middle name: his mother's deceased mother.

"Clarissa" Ethan tests the name on his tongue, and he sees the comers of Clarissa's lips pull up the slightest.

Ethan couldn't wait to teach her about pirates.

* * *

_I dropped, (hopefully) enough hints about Clarissa, Tori's past, and that treaty with the Pack. But don't worry, later, I'll explain the pact with more details._

_Thanks, and please, more reviews!_

_School's out, and I wished that meant more frequent chapters. But my summer is going to be busy! So I'll need those reviews to keep encouraging me!_

_**Meaning of names: **_

_**Clarissa: **I chose that name because it has a lot of nicknames : Clarissa; Larissa; Lissa (NOT Lisa, but as in the beginning of **lis**p )_

_Her birthday because that makes her a Pisces; her mode is Mutable, which means **Alternating; adaptable, flexible**. And her element is water, which means **Soul, Emotions; power of the unconscious mind; connecting to the source; reception. **And her best qualities includes; **People person, and excellent sympathizer. **Are those good hints?_

_**Ethan**: I just love that name * plus, it means **One who is firm and steadfast...**_

_That birthday because it means he is an **Aquarius**. He has a fixed mode, which means he is **Persisting; gets things done. **And his element is **Air, **which means**; Intellect; the energy that shapes the pattern of things to come; communication. **best qualities include: **Determined, perceptive and clever. **That's my Ethan!_

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: thanks so much for those reviews! And now, I want to give specific thanks! (I can't believe I'm doing this so late. I should have done this sooner, sorry!)_

_So thank you do much **suzi1811**(yes, how typical of Derek to already be growling at Larissa's first heartbreak. I wonder how she's going to introduce her boyfriend to her parents...?) **Cheerfully Blue **(yes, a very protective Derek as a father ;) but actually, I'm thinking of doing something different with Clarissa's eye color, later, it's going to mean something...) and last but not least, **C. K**. (actually, I never knew the main character from the Immortal Instruments was named Clarissa! I saw the name Clary and kind of liked it, but I was aiming for a name with nicknames, you know? Wouldn't want people to call her Larry, right?) All three of you have reviewed all of my chapters and have been there from the start! Thank you for reviewing (yeah, I know how clicking that review button and actually typing words can be such a drag ;P) and for those amazingly long reviews that observe everything!_

_**Warning!: **I made a **huge **mistake in my other chapter. Supposedly, Leah was pregnant. But that was a **mistake**. **Leah wasn't pregnant. Only Tori. **Sorry about that!_

_Now, on with the chapters!_

_

* * *

_

_Sept 2, 2022 _was the day Ethan found he couldn't sleep at all.

He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to shut his eyes. He wasn't tired at all, which came as a surprise seeing how Ethan had woken up at seven to go to the hospital with his parents and Clarissa. No, not because they were hurt or anything. But because he was going to met his first female cousin! Tori and Jackson were in the same positions Ethan's mom and dad were on march 20. And in a bundle of pink blankets was Alexis Elizabeth Simmons. With her red hair barely visible and her black eyes teary, she looked adorable.

And then, five hours later, they were at Simon and Leah's house. For what? To meet Jeremy Peter Bae for the first time. It was really exciting and extremely delayed.

When Ethan met Jeremy, he wasn't a newborn. And unlike Ethan and Clarissa, Jeremy wasn't born in New York. No, he was born in West Virginia.

Why? Because Leah's parents had asked for it. Ethan isn't fully sure, but he did get some details from eavesdropping. "The least you could do is this, seeing how Leah left to New York for you and left us." He had heard Leah's mother say to Simon with a hint of humor. But it wasn't to be taken so lightly.

Ethan had heard of how Leah and Simon met. Leah, who lived all her life with her parents in West Virginia, came on vacation to New York because of a friend. That's when she met Simon and well, you can guess what happened next.

Leah decided to stay with Simon, even though she was really close to her parents. You see, Leah and her parents were practically inseparable. Well, that's just what happens when your daughter is supposedly going to be the sixth miscarriage on your list, but against everything, she is born. Of course, Ethan didn't know this. But he did know of that bond between Leah and her parents.

And even though it hurt her parents to see her leave, they gave her their blessings.

So of course, her parents still wanted their grandson to be born in Pennsylvania. And get this, they _requested _to keep Jeremy with them for awhile before going back to New York. Ethan was surprised Simon and Leah agreed to this at all. Curious as to why they would do that, Ethan had asked his mother.

"Because you never know when's the last time you'll get to see someone. They don't want to take things for granted." Though it took Ethan awhile to decipher those words, he had finally cracked the code. It was a sad thought that made him wish he hadn't asked anything. Then again, it made him vow to make sure Jeremy won't forget he still had grandpa Kit with him.

Anyway, when Ethan finally met Jeremy, he was already nine months old. It was his first time meeting Ethan and Derek and Chloe. Tori wasn't here, but she had visited him when he was still in West Virginia. Derek and Chloe had never went to visit, and at first, that had upset Ethan. But he figured his father must have had a good reason not to have gone to see his own nephew.

Anyways, Jeremy is not taking after his father's dirty blonde hair, but his mother's brunette hair. But he does, for now anyways, have Simon's small slanted almond eyes. Plus, his mother's Hispanic heritage shows in his light brown skin.

And he smiles a lot and giggles at random moments.

Ethan idly wonders, as he sees Leah and Simon laugh along with their son, if they wish Leah's parents weren't sick, so then they didn't have to have miss so much of Jeremy's life.

Sure, they visited every month or so, but that was _their _child. And sure, it wasn't Simon's fault Leah was always extremely close to her parents and didn't hesitate when her parents had suggested their plan.

He wondered if Simon had really despised that idea. The idea of not being able to see his own _first _son for nine consecutive months like a normal family. He wondered _why_? Simon had every right to decline that.

But as Ethan saw Simon lift his son up to the light, then bend down to kiss his wife, Ethan found his answer.

It was because that was what Leah wanted. Her last debt to her parents before their death.

But for now, all thoughts of Jeremy had vanished as he found a new worry.

He tumbled and tossed in his bed, moving to one position only to reposition in the next minute. His sheets were discarded off to one side, because it made it easier to maneuver on the bed.

Finally, Ethan resorted to staring up at his ceiling, bright eyes looking almost neon in the dim room. His arms and legs were sprawled, as if making a snow angel on his bed.

It's been a long time since Ethan had slept with his parents. They asked him to sleep in his own room for awhile, because of Clarissa. No, it's not because they replaced him.

It's just Clarissa starts crying in the middle of the night sometimes. So Dad decided to place her crib in their bed, waking immediately after she starts crying. And since Ethan's hearing is enhanced, the crying will most definitely wake him up in the middle of the night. Not wanting that, they asked him to sleep in his own room.

Mom and dad had joked he was easier to handle because he never woke up in the middle of the night. In fact, he barely ever cried as a newborn, never having to wake up the parents in the middle of the night. And Derek chuckled as he called Clarissa "abnormal".

But Ethan couldn't help but to wonder if _he _was the abnormal one of the children? I mean, he's seen shows where it's always the babies crying at the peak of midnight, but Ethan was the opposite.

Anyways, Ethan couldn't take it anymore, and he crept out of his new small bed. Yes, no more cribs for Ethan anymore. His parents decided there was no point to them, since Ethan always found a way to sneak out of every new crib they bought him. So they gave up and just gave him a toddler's bed. Hey, better safe then sorry.

He took his blanket, and opened the slightly closed door of his and walked silently down the hall. He barely even heard his own footsteps, like a hunter in the night, creeping closer and closer to his goal.

Finally, he got to his parents room and he ever so slowly pushed open their door. He could see the silhouettes of their bodies under the sheets, and he made his way over to them.

His father still hasn't heard him, so he pushed himself onto their tall bed and right between their bodies, where there was a small empty space.

That's when Derek woke up. He stir, then got off his side, that was facing Chloe, who was curled into him, and leaned on his elbows, peering down at Ethan, green eyes glimmering in the dark.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" he whispered softly, confused as he son climbed higher up at him.

"I can't sleep." He replied shyly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Derek asked as he sat up and grabbed Ethan under his arms and carried him to his lap, his bare chest against Ethan's back.

Ethan turned around to face his father and brought his lips closer to his ears, as if ready to tell a big secret.

"I'm scared. Of tomorrow." Ethan informed quietly, before darting his eyes to his still sleeping mother. Derek, understanding the meaning behind Ethan's worried glance to his mother, grabbed Ethan and laid him right between the couple, pulling the covers over him. Sure, Chloe was Ethan's mother and knew just about everything of him. There were no secrets. But, well, showing fear wasn't something he was comfortable, it was a werewolf thing Derek understood perfectly. And so, after settling down, Derek whispered softly only to his son's ears, "You'll do just fine. You're really brave, no need to worry." Before kissing his forehead lightly.

It was a whole weight was lifted off Ethan's shoulder. His dad, his awesome _father_, telling _him _he was brave just about made all of his worries disappear. It was like a general telling his solider that he was his favorite, and knew he was going to make it.

And Ethan drifted to sleep quickly, thinking maybe the first day of preschool might actually be fun.

* * *

_October 12, 2022_ is the day Ethan found its actually not that hard to act like a mommy.

Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs with the tv turned on. About ten minutes ago she had just picked up Ethan from his bus stop, walking like the dead. And twenty minutes ago she had just come back from the office building in which she had a stressful meeting. And two hours ago she had to get dressed, bathed, and cleaned up in under ten minutes because she over slept. Then, after being so careful not to spill the boiling water she needed to feed her daughter(because her eyes kept dropping) she found her daughter fast asleep in the baby seat carrier by the couch.

Needless to say, it was not a good afternoon for her.

So as Ethan turned off the tv, he decided to lay her down on the couch so she could nap more comfortably. She needed the rest, and not wanting to wake her, he dimmed the lighting in the living room. Then, silently, he chucked the remote from her hands before he crept upstairs, destination; his parents' room. Why? Because even though they have hidden his control for the tv in his room, he had figured out that by using the downstairs control, he can control the volume in his tv. Then, while using his parents control, he could actually change channels and stuff. And even though they had also hidden theirs as well, Ethan already knew where it was. He could follow his mother's most recent trail, because she had just hidden that control.

Though, the only reason why Ethan had discovered all of this, was due to the fact his parents always hide theirs. _Why would they do that? _Ethan had once wondered. And being the observer he was, after, he went to get some answers.

And as he was halfway up, he heard a soft whimper coming from the living room. Curious, Ethan descended the stairs, following the source.

And there, waving her arms languidly as she shut her eyes closed, was Clarissa as she slept in her baby car seat. Slowly, Ethan made his way closer, head cocking as he thought hard. It almost looked as if she was having a nightmare, but, babies can't have nightmares, right?

Bending at the waist, Ethan peered down at her, resting his palms on his kneecaps.

But, what if she was having a nightmare? Should he wake her?

Reaching out tentatively, he touched her cheek with the back of his pointer finger. And as soon as he did, her eyes opened wide, making them looking even more of a luminous green in the dim lighting.

Yup, Clarissa's eyes were capable of changing colors. And though Ethan knew that was normal, he wasn't quite sure if having them change so frequently was normal, almost as if trying to make up their mind. But whatever, even if it wasn't, so what? It's just eye color. Though he had heard his parents discussing it once, he thought they were just overreacting. Still though, it was a wonder how her eyes can be sapphire blue one day, and in two days, be completely green. It was almost like they were acting on their own accord, their own mind.

"Hey Lissa." (A/N: _NOT _Lisa, but as in the beginning of **Lis**p.) Ethan greeted quietly as he waved his hand to her. Cocking her head, she stared at the waving control in his hand with such curiosity, it was as if he was holding such a phenomenal item that had the answer to any question in the world.

Wordlessly, she reached for it, green eyes deep with intensity. Ethan handed it over, and she turned it around in her hands, examining.

Ethan heard a soft growl of her stomach, and suddenly, she began to tear up.

Ethan shot up, planning to get his mother when he spotted her laying on the couch, fast asleep. What should he-

A light bulb went off, and grabbing the handle of Clarissa's basket, he hefted her and began wobbling to the kitchen. He set her down, and grabbed a chair by the island and climbed up.

He opened the cupboard, and dogged around. After dropping a few spices and boxes to the floor, he finally found the baby formula.

With prize in hand, he jumped down, avoiding the mess on the floor. And so, he made his way to the top stove, where the already boiling water was cooling off.

By the side of the stove was Clarissa's bottle, so Ethan grabbed it, then grabbed the chair he used earlier and pulled it over the sink.

Standing on the chair, Ethan opened the facet all the way and rinsed the bottle. Sure, the water spilled all over the floor and his shirt and sleeve, but hey, it's just water.

He dried the bottle with a towel, and climbed down the chair, walking back to the stove.

Ethan glanced behind him when he heard a small whimper.

Clarissa was staring at him, head cocked as she watched him grab the handle of the small pot used for boiling water and slowly pour the water in the cup.

Of course, because he wasn't over the sink nor skilled, the water poured all over the floor, splashing around his sneakers.

"Oops." was all he said after he managed to get water in the bottle.

Again, he climbs the chair and looks at the back of the baby formula container.

It had a lot of numbers and units he still didn't quite understand, but it was a good thing he always watched his mommy when she prepared this for Larissa. So, looking at the baby pink top of the bottle, him immediately remembers his mommy puts two ounces in here.

So, he opened the container and scooped up the powder with the small measuring cup already inside. After spilling powder on the counter top, Ethan finally managed to get enough powder _in _the bottle. He seals it with it's corresponding top, and he shakes.

After he was satisfied, he happily jumped down his chair and ran over to his waiting sister.

She looked at the bottle in Ethan's hands and she waved her hands frantically, reaching for the bottle.

Ethan handed it over, and he bend down to feed her.

Sure, it's not like his back hurt as he bend to her level, but Ethan decided to hold his sister.

It was almost like a weird voice telling him to, and that he had a right as the older brother. Plus, he never really did get to hold his baby sister.

So, setting down the bottle, he very carefully grabbed either side of his sister, as her huge eyes just stared at him, curious since this was the first time he ever tried to grab her.

Ethan lifted her up tentatively as he made sure her head wasn't awkwardly angled. And then, he pressed her against him as he placed a hand on her neck, keeping her head laid on his shoulder while his other hand held her up. And Ethan couldn't help but to smile stupidly as he slowly swayed, like he watches his parents do when trying to calm down Larissa.

She placed a hand on the other side of Ethan's neck and squeezed as Ethan carefully sat down on the floor. He placed Clarissa slowly on the floor between his legs that formed a circle around her, with one hand on her back to keep her sitting up. Then he grabbed the bottle and began to feed her.

Ethan did it! He managed not only to make her bottle, but to hold her up without hurting her! Psh, this mothering thing is easy!

Too deep in his euphoria, Ethan didn't even notice his mother staring incredulously at the mixture of water and powder and cereal all over the kitchen floor. It looked as if some robber ransacked their kitchen!

"Ethan Christopher Souza!" Ethan looked up at his red faced mother, and yet, he couldn't help but to give her a grin from ear to ear.

And Chloe couldn't help but to point out how adorable her son looked as he sat on the floor holding a bottle to his sister's mouth as she sat contently between his legs, her black headed head bobbling happily as she sucked on her bottle.

Damn him and his adorableness.

* * *

_So, I'm kind of running out of ideas. (actually, no. I do have ideas, but those are for later, to introduce the main plot I'm slowly advancing.) I just need some fillers._

_So, if there's anything you want to see(or read) Ethan and Clarissa doing, please don't hesitate to share them. Trust me, they won't be stupid!_

_**Help, you Women of the Otherworld readers!**_

_Okay, so, I'm planning on doing a quick cross-section with the Pack and our characters. Any tips/descriptions/ characteristics you have of Nick and Paige? Or, better yet, who do **you **think Jeremy (see, I know a little bit,) would most likely send out, oh, I don't know, to check things out? Like a messenger? Specifically, a werewolf and a shaman/witch. If you don't know any, then just pretty please help me with Nick and Paige._

_Oh, and if you want to know of Tori's past with her ex-fiancé, well, these songs (in order) will help._

_She won't be Lonely Long- Clay Walker (she=Tori; Singer=Jackson)_

_Halo- Beyonce Knowles (Tori's PoV)_

_medium auburn brown hair_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry so much for the lateness. But thank you SO much for the reviews. (EDITED TO ADD- I think i fixed the clumpiness, sorry about that! Not so sure how that happened)_

* * *

_April 2, 2023_ is the day Ethan Souza discovered the real definition of shallow.  
He was currently on the floor of a living room, trying to build a city with the Legos scattered all around him.

His father was working, and his mother had gone to the doctor for Larissa on a short notice. Ethan isn't allowed to go to those appointments. Just like Larissa isn't allowed to go to those when it's his check-up. Not only that, but Leah and Simon were also working, and Tori and Jackson weren't even in the state! They were on vacation with Lexi...somewhere. They were almost always gone on some vacation. Ethan wagered if they continued, they would have probably visited the entire east coastline of America by the end of the year.

So anyways, Chloe did the only thing she could do. She asked their neighbor Cindy to take care of Ethan for an hour or two, until either she or Derek got back.

Cindy is their closest neighbor. Living down the block. In this neighborhood, most of the houses are big. But the Pack had given Derek and Chloe the biggest house, because it was on the edge, the very last one in this community. Also, owning this house includes owning the spacious land of trees east of the house.

So, they are kind of farther away from everyone else, which is okay. They have to walk about two minutes to enter their neighbor's house. It's not as if this was a close community either. The other houses have big wide gaps between them, definitely not your typical suburban area.

"No way! You're so lucky! Ohmygod!" Cindy paced the living room as she talked into her cell, her other hand waving around frantically up in the air.

Ethan watched as she sat down on the couch and continued her ranting. He tried to ignore her squeals as he continued his buildings, but how on earth can he? This was definitely not a fun way to spend your Saturday morning. Especially not when the day before you and your friends managed to come up with a masterful plan to embarrass your teachers. Okay okay. It was all Ethan's idea, but that didn't mean his accomplices didn't also get into loads of trouble as he did. Sure, he was the master mind behind it all, but he was so not the only one going down. And sure, he kind of regrets doing it now after facing the severe consequences, but hey, it was his first year of school and he wanted his first April Fool's day to be very special.

"Wait, my husband is calling." A pause. "Hey Hon. No. Why? Noooo!" She whined. "But you promised to buy me that necklace!" She continued her pouting as if she was an 18 year old talking to her boyfriend instead of a 29 year old. Then again, the plastic surgery does make her look younger. "Yay! Thanks! Bye!" She smiled, then pushed another button in her cell and put it back to her ear. "Hey! Looks like Nick is going to buy it! I know!"

She begins her squealing once more, and Ethan rolled his eyes. _Dear lord, please have mercy on my ears! _Just then, the doorbell rang and Ethan's spirits revived fully.

"Hold on a sec." Cindy got up and peaked by the widow, pulling back the closed curtains. "Oh! It's Derek, bye!" She jumped up and pushed the end button on her cell as she skipped over Ethan, but not before Ethan could hear her friend on the other end saying "Hey! Wait, what?"

Ethan wanted to just jump up and go off running to his father, but he couldn't just leave the place like a mess. Sure, he found Cindy irritating and annoying, but he tries to stay polite as much as possible.

Cindy pulled open the door and smiled widely when she saw Derek in his dirty once was white t-shirt.  
As she stared at him, Derek knew he should have changed first. But when he arrived to his empty home and read the note Chloe left him, he immediately came to Cindy's house. He didn't want to leave Ethan in this suffocating house anymore then he should have to.

"Hello Cindy. Chloe said she dropped off Ethan here. Can-"  
She didn't even wait for him to finish. Instead, she reached and grabbed Derek's wrist and tugged. "He's right here! Come on inside!" She smiled and pulled Derek in as he tried not to just push her away. So he followed her inside.

"Well, Ethan was a good boy, and he ate some noodle soup. All of it, of course." She gave Derek a wink, and he grunted. They entered the living area and watched as Ethan finished putting some of the last of his Legos in the bag. Once he had finished zipping up the bag, Ethan jumped up and ran to his father in lightning speed, trying to catch him off guard. But, as suspected, his father quickly caught him and lifted him up. Darn.

"Hey daddy." Ethan greeted as his father picked up the Legos bag.

"Hey kiddo. Were you good?" He asked his son. Ethan nodded just as Cindy sneaked besides his father.

"Oh, Ethan's always a good boy. Aren't cha?" Cindy smiled as she ruffled Ethan's hair, which was awkward since Derek was really tall and her long perfectly manicured nails were not fit for ruffling little kids' hair. She smiled up at Derek once she was done.

"Well, thank you for looking over Ethan."  
"Oh, no problem. You can always count in me." That's when she tied both hands behind her back and she swayed her top half, trying to take an approach on looking innocent. But Derek knew full well she was just showing off her large chest, even though she looked like a school girl.

Derek grunted and began walking to the door when Cindy caught up and slipped her hand around Derek's biceps. The arm that wasn't holding Ethan. Derek looked down at her and she simply walked on, completely ignoring his glare.

They reached the door and Derek immediately got out, resulting in setting himself free from her clinginess.

"We better go-" Derek started before Cindy threw herself at Ethan. She pried Derek's hands and lifted Ethan up. All the while he gave an apologetic smile at his son.  
"Oh, bye Ethan! I'll miss you!" She squeezed him tight against her chest, which was extremely uncomfortable since her chest was big.

_Dear god, help me!_ Ethan screamed inwardly.

Finally, she let go and handed him over to Derek. Derek turned around and stepped down another step when Cindy caught his shoulder. "Oh, what about my hug?" Then she threw herself on him as she swung her arms around his neck, completely pushing Ethan to one side as she pressed her whole body against him.

Derek was irritated. No, he was beyond furious. This stance was His and Chloe's thing. Her kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing in the top step on the porch every day before he left for work.

Sure, he wasn't going to work. Sure, it was him that was holding Ethan instead of vice versa. And sure, Cindy wasn't kissing him. But all in all, the anger that sparked in him was enough to forget about being polite as he pushed her back roughly.

"Der- Ah!" Cindy said as she found herself pushed back against her door, with an angry Derek inches away.

"Listen Samantha, I am not going to be one of those idiots you goof around with while your husband is away, understood? So I'd highly appreciated it if you backed. Off. Okay?" Derek tried for a sweet smile, and knew that probably scared her enough to nod her head quickly, looking kind of dazed.

He seized the opportunity hefted the Legos bag and Ethan as he finished descending the stairs.  
As they walked back, Ethan tried to decipher a few words his father was mumbling, but all he got were, "underestimated...pathetic...shallow." the last one caught his attention. He knew dad was talking about Cindy. And though he was glad his father didn't take any of what Cindy was trying to pull, he couldn't fathom why his father would call her "deep." That was, after all, the meaning of shallow, right?

Racking his brains, Ethan recognized that word as an adjective his mother used to describe the growing pond/lake in their forest. When Ethan asked why they never swam in it, since it was in their part of the forest and was pretty well hidden, she had said it wasn't shallow enough. Which meant deep, right?

"Hey, dad? What does shallow mean?" Ethan asked curiously.

Derek looked up at his son before answering. "Well, you're the one who spent two hours with that lady, you tell me."

* * *

_July 16, 2023_ is the day Ethan learns two very important things.

1. Having a showdown at Aunt Tori's Wedding might not be the greatest idea and 2. There's nothing scarier than a herd of girls coming your way!

As Ethan walked around with Jeremy, he couldn't help but to notice how expensive things were at this wedding party. He has seen his parents' wedding pictures and his uncle's, and they were pretty simple. Cute. But this was so different. Now Ethan knows why Aunt Tori has been cranky these past few weeks.

"Aw, look, it's the Maid-of-Honor's son! Ethan, come over here!" A set of ladies sitting at a nearby table waved to Ethan as he pretended not to have heard.  
"Oh great. No more." His cousin whined as he views the woman. This had to be the sixth pair of woman that has wanted to get their hands on Ethan. And that's _after_ the ceremony ended.

"Last one. Promise." Ethan said as he grabbed Jeremy's hand and led them over to the woman. And there began the same comments.

"Don't you look dashing in that small shiny vest of yours?"

"And that light green button up shirt brings out the blue eye of yours!"

"Plus you look extremely handsome in your combed dirty blonde head."

"How adorable." Yeah, Yeah. They all say the same thing. As Ethan faked smiled and pretended to be paying attention, he spotted his father a few feet away, just drinking out of a glass and looking around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But my father is waiting for me. Enjoy the party!" And like that, he dragged Jeremy as he ran to his father. "Hey dad. Enjoying the party?" Ethan asked in a mocking gentleman's voice.

Derek chuckled as he looked down at his son. "Oh. You know, I go to these types of parties all the time." Derek looked around at the expensive table cloth that cost about 200$ bucks. And that's just for each table! He couldn't help but to mentally eye roll at Tori's dream wedding.

Hell, her dream wedding was so important to her, she delayed it for more than a year! All because poor Jackson proposed a month before she found out she was pregnant. "There is no way in hell Imma be walking down that aisle with a fat stomach. No way, no how." Then she went on how she better lose any weight she gained from Jeremy or else someone's going to lose their hair. Derek rolled his eyes again.

All the while Ethan viewed the funny expressions his father was expressing. It was so entertaining, that he ignored the two times Jeremy tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh, I have to go see your mother." Derek said due to the fact he spotted some women staring at him yet again. And he spats his son's back as he was about to look for his wife. But he then remembered something. "Don't get into any trouble." He warned. His son had gotten into enough trouble as it was so far during the school year. With that warning said, Derek took off in search of his wife. Which he will probably still manage to sneak up and cause her to jump.

Jeremy tugged again and Ethan finally looked down. "What is it?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

"Someone's gonna eat you!" Jeremy exclaims with vivid fear in his eyes.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Ethan asks completely taken-aback. With a very shaky hand, Jeremy pointed to nowhere in particular. Ethan lifted a brow, and Jeremy insisted more with his finger.

"Right there!" Ethan followed the finger to see Jeremy was pointing to a set of eight girls around his age. And they were all staring at Ethan with such intensity, Ethan had to pull Jeremy back and face the other direction as they bowed their heads down so no one can hear.

"Wh-Who are they?" Ethan cursed himself for showing his hidden fear.

"I don't know! They live near mommy and me." Jeremy whispered urgently. Then he made the mistake of looking back at the girls. He quickly turned back when they caught him, their eyes almost glowing red to Jeremy. They must really be hungry for Ethan. Jeremy thought to himself.

"Okay, let's just walk slowly to my mom. Then-" Ethan began before being interrupted by the microphone.

"Everyone please, grab your partner, for the ballroom dancing will now commence!" Just then, Ethan turned back to see all the girls' eyes set solely on him as they begin their small yet stealthy march to him.

"Come on, let's go!" Ethan exclaims as he grabs Jeremy and they run to the other direction.

"They're gaining. They're gaining on us!" Jeremy reports when he sneaks a glance behind to see the girls now jogging over to them, hitching their dresses up, as if they are going to still stick to their "class" before eating Ethan.

Ethan easily picked up speed, and being the scared kid he was, he sort of maybe forgot he is a much faster runner then his cousin.

"Man down, man down!" Jeremy exclaimed and the fear in his voice instinctively made Ethan glance over his shoulder. And there he was, small little Jeremy on the floor, arms open for Ethan to come pick him up, eyes wide with fright at the thumping ground from the stampede of girls. Maybe Ethan can quickly go back and-

_Wamp_!

Ethan goes down, rolling with another body on the ground, a sneaker hitting him in the face. Instinct kicks in, and Ethan thrashes, kicking his leg and coming in contact with a stomach, which follows a gruff "Ouch!"

Finally, they untangle themselves with both of them still sitting on the floor, huffing slightly.

"What was that all about?" Ethan looks up from examining his clothing, to see a boy a year or two older then him sitting across, wearing similar clothing as Ethan, except his button-up shirt is an aqua blue. He shakes his milk chocolate brown head as he straightens his clothing. Then, he looks up at Ethan, hazel eyes glaring.

Ethan glared back with leveled intensity. "Some crazy girls were chasing me." He grumbled as he stood up, fixing his shirt.

"You too, huh?" Ethan looked up to see the other boy standing up as well. "What! Look at what you did!" The boy was pointing at his black pants, where, at the bottom of them was a large spot of white and brown. The imprint of Ethan's shoes.

"And whose fault is that?" Ethan angrily replies while pointing at his face and hair, where the boy kicked him. He should be angry, not that boy! "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"I can ask the same thing!" The boy pointed accusingly at Ethan with fire in his eyes. Ethan couldn't help the low grumble that vibrated in his stomach as he clenched his fists.

"Ethan! I'm alive!" Too late did Ethan realize it was Jeremy running uncontrollably towards him when he smacked right into Ethan, sending him flying towards the boy so unexpectedly, the three went down. Sure, Ethan isn't furious with the boy or had any meat with him. But they both continued rolling and ended up wrestling.

Ethan planned on not using his full strength, because he knows he's stronger then kids his age. But as they wrestled, he realized this kid was pretty strong, so he kicked it up a notch. But not so to actually cause pain. The thing is, every "fight" Ethan has, he wins. But this match is different. Because this kid is actually a challenge. And Ethan doesn't know whether to admire him, or to show him where he belongs.

They thrashed and wrestled (but never hurting the other) when Ethan saw Jeremy stumble in, just as the kid was about to grab Ethan around his neck, but instead hooked Jeremy.

Sure it was an accident, and sure Ethan could tell it didn't really hurt Jeremy and sure Ethan could see the immediate guilt in the boy's eyes, but he didn't fully process that, beaucse that was his little cousin right there. So he just launched his full weight at the boy, and they kept rolling and rolling, until-

"Oh. My. God!" they crashed into a table and all the food went flying. The two boys lay flat on their stomachs with their hands on top of their heads to protect them from the falling table. But it never fell on them.

They both slowly sat up, shaking their heads, trying and failing to get the food out. "Ethan Christopher Souza!" He hesitantly looked up from the curtain of wet hair to see an angry Aunt Tori. She had her hands on her hips while staring down at Ethan, face red with anger.

"Nico Kenneth Ivak!" Ethan looks to see a woman running towards them, standing besides Tori while crossing her arms with fire in her brown eyes.

"Mr. Ethan Souza!" Then comes Ethan's mother, taking a stand besides Tori's other side while laying her fist against one hip, eyes widened at the max.

The two boys stare at the three angry women bearing down at them, while they sit on a puddle of drinks and chips all over their clothing. And it only takes one glance at each other to snap them into fits of laughter.

They fall back on their backs while holding their stomachs as they laugh hard. That's when they hear everyone else laughing around them, giggling as if this was extremely funny.  
And maybe it was. Or maybe it was the fact that the two boys looked adorable in their dirty clothing. Or maybe it was because of the two husbands behind the boys, holding the table, looking scared out of their skins as they stare at their wives.

Ethan and Nico continued laughing their heads off as they rolled on the grounds, laughing so hard it would sting.

That's when he heard a small giggle from his aunt. So he looked up at his aunt and smiled apologetically, Nico following suit. She sighed softly as she surveyed the mess, then glanced subtly at the two boy's mothers. She then smiled sweetly and sugary, but Ethan knew full well that was a wicked and mischief smile. And the wink she gave the two boys confirmed it all.  
Tori pulled on a mask of anger and enmity before turning back at the two women flanking her. She opened her mouth, her lips thin, showing her fury and irritation.

But before she got a word out, Ethan got up and grabbed Nico's wrist too pull him up as he yelled, " Let's run for dear life!" Nico's eyes bulged, and he scrambled up with the help of Ethan, and they began their sprinting, as some adults laughed and other kids joined in on the run.

Ethan wasn't even running at his full speed, because his hiccups of laughter slowed him down. As well as Nico's clumsiness as his laughter caused him to run like a drunken person, clinging onto Ethan. And Ethan wasn't any better either. He kept laughing, doubling over as he thought of how angry his mother looked, face red as she stared down at him. And though he doesn't like seeing that much, it was all too funny since he knew full well she was holding back a laugh, the facade only for her sister-in-law.

And every time Ethan doubled over, Nico stumbled into him, trying to tell him to hurry up between fits of laughter. But it was really hard, since they were both laughing uncontrollably. And even though there wasn't much to laugh about, all they had to do was look at the other red-faced boy, and then fall into another fit of laughter. Even their faces made them laugh. And though it began to hurt their stomachs, they couldn't stop. They didn't even have a reason to anymore, but they continued anyways.

Ethan somehow glanced back at the many adults chasing them in their dresses and suits, each of them with their couples as they laughed. Their faces were lit up as they reminisced their teenage years with their boyfriends. The women hitching them up as they laughed, the troublesome boys forgotten.

"Ethan! Let's go!" Nico waved him over as he smiled. Ethan looked back at him and smiled back, a real smile before heading back to catch up with his new-found friend.

* * *

_Sorry! This took SUCH a long time. Personal life kicked in with a major blow of reality and delayed me this chapter.  
I know. More fluff chapters of Ethan having a great and happy life.  
BUT! Being the son of a necromancer and werewolf isn't supposed to be all fun and games. You know what that means.  
It means the next chapter is where I finally introduce the main plot. Some bigger conflicts and melancholy, along with- well, I don't want to give too much away, now, do I? ;)  
More reviews, the faster I post, remember that!_

_*And thank you for those who have be these ideas. I wanted to be fair, so I combined a few ideas together to make this chapter. Thanks! And if I have a writer's block, then I'll use the other cool-sounding ideas you guys gave me._

**_HELP! _**

_okay, if you know ANYTHING of Katie and Logan (um, whats their last names again?), PLEASE, PLEASE tell me. Like physical appearnace and any character traits that they showed in the books. Plus, they ARE werewolves, right? even Katie? And how old were they in the last ook of Kelley's? Around, many an estimate? Please and thank you! _


End file.
